Heart Fire Remake
by Aniimeziing
Summary: A Dragon Slayers soul is split and can only be full formed when they meet their mate. When Natsu meets Lisanna for the first time, he knows that he will do what ever it takes to protect her and cherish her. An AU where Lisanna doesn't die on the S Class mission with Mira and Elfman. Adapted from DragonGlass with their permission. Nali Stronger!Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody, Aniimeziing here for another story! Now for anybody asking, I got permission to do this story from the original writer DragonGlass after they couldn't continue the story themselves. Now, for the concept. This story is about what would happen if Lisanna didn't die but with my own twists and things added in for extra effect. Also, I like to make my main characters kind of OP but there always has to be a reason for it so thee will be in this one, trust me. Also, I love Nali so...**

 **LETS GET STARTED!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

In Fiore, your magic is the physical embodiment of your soul; the larger your soul, the more magic you can use and the more powerful your soul, the stronger your magic is. You are able to train a soul like you would a body, you make it stronger, more resilient, build up its endurance in order to make your magic is 'better' or more powerful or larger in capacity. However, a chosen few are gifted with extremely large souls… and they are known as the Slayers.

Slayers can be split into 3 categories; Demon Slayers, God Slayer and Dragon Slayers. They all have souls larger than any other being in this world, which can range from 2x larger to 4x larger. Slayers gain this trait from the combination of two beings into one body, be that the essence of a Demon, a God or a Dragon. People have always speculated which is the stronger form of magic and for years people have debated about their order based on strength and for once, most people tend to agree with one list:

1\. God Slayer Magic

2\. Demon Slayer Magic

3\. Dragon Slayer Magic

Many different people have said many different reasons why they are ranked like this, whether that be that Gods and Demons are beings not of this realm, or that Dragons can be taken down even by normal means while the latter take very specific conditions. However, none of this seems to matter to those who wield such powerful magic.

The most fascinating of the group, in the opinion of the masses, is the Dragon Slayer class. This can be said for many reasons; the fact that there are varying ways to become a Dragon Slayer from the First, Second or Third Generations, or it could be that they are a very rare race, only able to pass on skills directly and not through spell books like the other two magic's. One such hypothesise says otherwise…

Dragon Slayers have split souls.

It doesn't matter what, into quarters, thirds or maybe just a half, but in every pure blooded Dragon Slayer lies a split soul. Dragon Slayers that have Lacrimas implanted into them do not have such a split, but their souls have been fractured slightly, allowing for more magically power to be put out. Many have suggested that the split could be put down to the intense struggle that Dragon Slayers have to go through to put the essence of a Dragon in their bodies, or the dangerous and life endangering training they go through but the real reason is that they are incomplete…

Is that Dragon Slayers are lost in magic without a mate.

When their souls are split, they form a cracked edge that another soul would fit perfectly into. As previously stated, the more splits, the more mates the Slayer needs to complete their soul. However, even at their incomplete forms, they still hold the same size seen in Demon Slayers and God Slayers. During the time period where a Dragon Slayer is alone, their most primitive emotion is put out; anger, fear, arrogance, traits like these.

But when they find their mates, a beautiful thing is formed. Their soul's double, maybe even triple in size, filling them with magic that maybe the world can never know. Many Slayers don't take advantage of this and keep to protecting their loved ones with the magic that they are most used to.

Here is the story of one who didn't. Here is the story of the Fire Dragon Slayer who ruled the world with fire alongside his mate. This is the story of Igneel's Son, of Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

For Natsu Dragneel, this place looked like Hell.

He was far, far away from his nice, warm cave and now he was standing in front of the doors of the 'Fairy Tail' Guild, a building built out of wood! Wood of all things! He remembered that Igneel had told him that this is how humans lived, that they lived in shacks of stone and wood, that there were things called 'doors' that he had to knock on before he entered in order to be polite, that he had to eat using metal objects?! Truly, the human world was Hell.

For the last year, he had been backpacking it all across Fiore trying to find his father, Igneel, after he disappeared on the 7th of July X777. All Natsu had left to remember him was the scarf that hung around his neck. After the failing to find him, he decided that he needed to settle down for a while and that's when he started hearing about the Fairy Tail Guild and how strong they were. If anybody could help him to get strong enough to find Igneel, it would be them.

Wandering up to the front doors, Natsu pondered for a moment before lightly pressing his knuckles against the brown material. It felt soft, but hard under his skin and he couldn't decide whether he liked it or not. Then, just like Igneel had told him, he waited for a while. No answer. He ran his knuckles across the wood once more. And once again, no answer. Now, this was starting to piss Natsu off. For the final time he knocked on the door only to receive… silence.

Deciding that enough was enough, Natsu kicked the doors open.

"I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS POLITE TO KNOCK ON PEOPLE'S DOORS SO ANSWER THE DAMN THING WHEN I DO!" Wide eyed and crazed, Natsu's voice carried over the whole Guild. The reaction he got back was… less than friendly.

"You don't have to knock on a Guild door, you know?" Looking to his right, he saw a black haired boy about the same age as him. He had dark blue eyes and… no shirt? Was this a human thing? He had had to walk through town to get here and Natsu swore that he had seen no one else like this boy… Maybe he was a nudist.

"Well, this is the first Guild I've been to, so don't blame me."Natus explained to the boy, whose face began to bare a confused emotion.

"Didn't your parents tell you about Guilds?"

"Not much only that they exist.

"Why? Guilds are like the most important thing magic wise in all of Fiore!" This kids tone was really starting to piss Natsu off! It wasn't his fault that Igneel was terrible over-grown gecko!

"I'm sorry, Princess, but if you've lived in a forest all your life you probably don't have to know about this kind of stuff!"

"What did you just call me-" Before anything could happen a new voice joined the fray.

"Gray, leave him alone, okay? We don't even know what he wants."

This time, the voice came from Natsu's left. Looking over, Natsu saw a little girl about the same age as him and… Gray? Who the hell names their kid after a colour? Anyway, the girl had dark brown hair and deep purple eyes. Glancing at her outfit, he was pleased to see that she was wearing an orange skirt: he'd be in a bit of a bother if he'd walked into a nudist Guild on his first day of actually joining human society…

 _'I wonder if they exist.'_

"But Cana, you heard what he said." The boy argued with the brown haired girl, now named Cana.

"Gray, remember what Master told you?"

"Yea…" The boy, named by Cana as Gray, grew a downcast look on his face which made Natsu chuckle, before returning to his companion.

"Cana, huh?" Looking back to Natsu, the young girl smiled at him.

"That's my name. That's Gray, what's your name?"

"My name's Natsu." Suddenly, the Guild Hall grew very quiet.

"That's a unique name…"

"Says the one whose name is a colour."

"Hey! I was trying to give you a compliment!" Before the two could start another shouting match, Cana intervened

"Anyway, why are you here Natsu? Do you want to join the guild?" Looking up at the girl, he smiled before nodding.

"Yea, I do… Is there some sort of test or something?"

"No, there isn't but you should go talk to Master Makarov to make sure that you can join."

"Master Makarov?"

"Oh right, you don't know that much about Guilds do you? Basically, each Guild has a Guild Master who goes over jobs, pays for any damage done on jobs and basically keeps the Guild up and running. Jobs are what wizards do to make a living. You go to the job board over there and pick the job that you want then you go over to whoever is running the bar at the time and they will stamp it for you. If you complete the job, then you get paid a set amount of Jewels for the job. Got that?"

"Um… I think so?"

"OK then! The Master's office is just up those stairs."

"Thanks Cana!"

Looking towards Gray, he sent the boy a slight scowl before running off to the stairs. Before he got there, however, his eyes met those of another and he froze. Sitting in the corner of the room with two other children was a girl about a year younger than him, so she was about 10. And Natsu didn't know what it was about her but… she was so pretty. Her white hair stood out so well amongst the crowd and even against her own pale skin and eyes so blue that they would cause the clearest ocean envy. Yet she looked so small, so fragile and that caused Natsu worry… He didn't even know this girl.

Soon his feet were re-directing themselves towards the girl, unaware of his surroundings. Soon his heads were swarmed with thoughts of protection and affection, words that Igneel once read out to the young boy swimming around in his mind.

 _ **"Natsu… One day you will meet someone who will change your life. They will be the one who brings light to your life, the one who will make you stronger beyond any measure and they will be the one that you strive to protect from all harm. They will be your mate, the one that you will stand by for all eternity. Remember, what I told you about a Dragon Slayers soul, how they are split? Well, they will be the one that completes your soul and they will allow you to unlock your full potential. You gained this trait from your Dragon Heritage passed onto you by me and Dragons act on instinct so you won't have any control over your body when you meet them but trust me, you won't want to stop yourself when you meet them. Remember this, Natsu. Live like a Dragon and rule with your Queen!"**_

When his feet finally reached their destination, almost all eyes of the Guild were on him, but he didn't care. He was a Dragon and he acted on instinct. Looking back towards the girl, their eyes connected once more and she let out a beaming smile.

"Hello, my names Lisanna."

* * *

Slowly detaching his eyelids from their resting place, Natsu's dark onyx eyes were exposed to bright lights from all directions. Blinking once, then once more, he slowly began to find the world again.

He was on a train.

He was going on a job.

He was lying down.

He was with his family.

Leaning up a bit, Natsu felt the full force of his motion sickness hit him hard, forcing him back down to his previous position. Putting a hand to a forehead, he let out a low moan of agony as he tried to not gag. Underneath him, he felt movement and above him, he heard movement.

Cracking open one eyelid, he stared up above him with his smile beaming. Above him on the table sat a fluffy blue cat with big black eyes and a small green bag on his back. Next to him sat the most beautiful person in the world in Natsu's eyes. Her short white hair framed her face perfectly and her blue eyes hadn't lost a shade in the 7 years that they had known each other. Her small frame and build made it easy for Natsu to be conserned for her but he had been proved many times that didn't need to happen.

They were the two most important people in his life and looking at the girl's finger, he spotted a beautiful silver ring sitting on her delicate flesh. Names and numbers were carved into the steel and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Glancing back at his mate, Natsu's smile only grew.

"Hi Darling."

"Hi Honey, I'm back."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope my writing style is all right and I hope that you enjoyed it. Next chapter, we will be getting into the main story where they meet Lucy and stuff so yea! Also, you have to excuse me but I won't be sticking to the timeline that much. Why? Well, I have things planned out that wouldn't really work if they stuck to the timeline. Most of the main bits are there but just... not the times. I will explain more when we get to one of these points but for now. Thank you for reading once more!**

 **-Jack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Heart Fire! I want to thank anyone who liked or favourited or followed or reviewed or whatever, thank you. I know NaLi isn't the most popular ship but oh well. Now, I want to answer a reviewers question.**

 **Draco Lightening:**

 **1\. This Chapter**

 **2\. This Chapter, abilities next chapter**

 **3\. Edolas will still happen but with alterations.**

 **4\. This chapter, story next chapter and yes they are 17 (Lisanna) and 18 (Natsu)**

 **5\. He won't always be in Dragon Force but he will have a new ability thanks to the mating process which will be seen in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you once again and lets get this started!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The heavy sounds of heels rang throughout the streets of Haregon, followed by the constant angry muttering of a blond haired woman, arms positioned under her large bust.

"Stupid, dumb, perverted shop keeper… Is my sex appeal really that damn weak?!" Turning her attention back towards her orbs of flesh, she sighed before her arms flung down to hr sides, gripping her skirt. "Damn you."

Pulling a silver key out of her back pocket, a small smile returned. "The Canis Minor. I hope you're really cute, or strong considering I had to pay 20,000 Jewels for you." Placing the key back into her pocket, Lucy decided that now was the time that she should take a little wander around town. However before any adventure could be head, her thoughts were filled with screams and shouts of several women.

"Salamander!"

"What?! The Salamander is here!?"

"Yea, the Salamander from Fairy Tail!"

These statements filled her head the last one caught her attention entirely.

' _Fairy Tail!?_ _Is there really a mage here that comes from there?'_ Anticipation started to build inside Lucy's stomach as she started to plan out what she was going to do. Following the group of screaming girls, she eventually met up with hem at the towns square. Looking around, she saw several male bodies lying at the outskirts of the mob of women. ' _Poor guys_.' Turning her attention back towards the group, Lucy began to push her way through the large crowd until she stood before the 'Salamander.'

He was nothing all that special in her opinion; he had deep purple hair that almost looked like a void and piercing black eyes that looked like they were staring into Lucy's own soul and his face was so well sculpted, as if from God himself, and that tattoo above his eye was such a turn on! Changing her mind almost immediately, Lucy began to feel herself falling… metaphorically.

' _What is this feeling? I feel like I am falling in love… Am I falling in love?'_

Suddenly, her train of thought was broken when a petite, white haired girl walked in front of her. She was about up to Lucy's eye level and was quiet pale; she also wore a crimson, sleeveless dress that reached the top of her thighs, with white shorts underneath that and thigh high black socks and brown shoes. Lucy couldn't see her face, but she was sort of surprised that she wasn't screaming… Wait, why was she not looking at 'Salamander' anymore? Turning her attention back towards the man, her focus shifted to his fingers, one of which held a gold ring. _'A charm ring!'_

"Excuse me, Mr Salamander?" The woman in front of her began to speak and from where Lucy was standing, she could see his eyes light up.

"And what can I do for you?" His tone oozed false suaveness, his face set with an eerie smile… how the Hell did Lucy find this guy attractive?!

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were doing anything later." From behind, Lucy could see the girl intertwine her hands as she began to play with what looked like an engagement ring. Strange.

"Ah, anything for such a pretty young lass like yourself." He moved to place a hand on her cheek, but the girl stepped backwards, knocking into Lucy in the process. First, the blonde turned to 'Salamander' whose face had a look of shock written on it. Then, she turned her attention to the girl in front of her. She had short white hair that framed her face perfectly and her eyes were so blue and clear! However, she also noticed a few strange marks over various parts of her body, most notably one on her neck, but ignored them. A smile crossed both of their faces.

"Sorry for that." The girl spoke.

"Don't worry, it is fine… do you know…"Lucy began to speak quietly but the girl cut her off.

"That he is using a charm spell? Yep! Actually me and my fia-"Before another word could come out of her mouth, a large explosion sounded a few meters away. Quickly snapping their attention up, they saw that Bora was gone! In his place stood a tall, lean man. He had spikey, light pink hair and had tan skin. Around his neck hung a white, scaled scarf which was hiding the lower part of his face and a sleeveless, black waistcoat with a hood and gold trimmings framed his body. Below that came white shorts that ended just below his knees. Beside her, she saw the girl clench her hand into a fist before she started shouting.

"Natsu! You said I could get this one!" The white haired girl yelled, catching the attention of the man, whose eyes alone showed fear beyond recognition.

"L-L-Lisanna! I-I can explain! He was going to touch you and talk to you and the flirting and he-"The teen, now known as Natsu, contused this rant for some time as the girl, now also named as Lisanna, started to make her way over to him. The street was practically empty due to the pinkettes display of power so it didn't take long before the white haired teen made it over to her companion. Comparing their size, Lucy wondered how this guy was ever scared of the little doll: she only reached up to the top of the boy's torso! Glancing back at the pair, she saw Natsu close his eyes tight as Lisanna raised her arms back. Involuntary, Lucy closed her eyes too, worried to see the outcome. Instead, a high pitched whine entered the air.

"Ow!" Reopening her brown eyes, Lucy looked back to see Natsu holding his forehead with Lisanna's middle finger outstretched before it. Had she just flicked him in the forehead? Next, an even higher pitched chuckle entered the air as Lisanna embraced the much taller figure of Natsu in a hug.

"Dummy. I understand, Dragon Slayer customs on protection and what-not. Just let me have the next one okay?" Pulling back to remove his scarf from around his mouth, Lucy could see a wide toothy grin inside of the teens mouth including… very sharp canines? She didn't have much time to digest that information as the smaller Lisanna pulled the pinkette into a lip lock, surprising both of Natsu and Lucy, before he pulled her flush against his body as they continued to go at it. The sight caused Lucy to blush slightly, now very happy that the street was clear. However, all thoughts and actions were stopped as a fast blue blur sped past Lucy, heading towards Lisanna.

"Mama!" The blur quickly manoeuvred between the love-struck teens and began snuggling its way into Lisanna's sizable chest. Moving a little closer to the trio, Lucy could now see that the blur was in fact… a flying blue cat!? "Mama, Papa left me behind!" A flying blue cat that talks!? Shaking herself out of the shock, Lucy looked at the trio once more, seeing as they now separated, with Lisanna and the cat on one side with Natsu on the other.

"Natsu…" Lisanna's bright eyes looked at said boy with the fire of an overprotective parent burning inside of them.

"Come on Lis! You know that **I'D** never leave Happy behind! He just leaves himself behind! After you left the station, he just told me to go ahead while he looked for some food, and when I turned back to tell him now, he was gone! So I had to go without him!" With sporadic arm movements and a harsh tone, Natsu reigned judgement on the small cat, who promptly snuggled even further into the woman's chest.

"Mama, Papa's being mean." Lucy could just hear speak out of 'Happy', earning Natsu a glare off his partner. He was about to protest again, when Lucy decided that she should make herself known.

"E-Excuse me?" All three faces turned to her. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to thank for you for earlier, with the charm spell?" Suddenly, lights lit up in Lisanna's eyes and she began walking towards the blonde.

"Yes! Sorry that we didn't get to finish that little conversation," Subtly, she turned to Natsu with a small grin, "Well let's get some formal introductions going! I'm Lisanna, this is Happy ("Hi.") and that's Natsu ("Hey.")"

"I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy! As I was saying earlier, Natsu and I had to take this guy down for a job so… now our jobs done."

"Not yet." Both girls turned back to see Natsu slowly walking over to Bora, who was still unconscious against the stone wall. "Both of you go to a dinner or something, I think Lucy wants to repay us or something so just go there."

"How did you…"

"I just do." Turning back, he flashed them both his smile, before heading back to Bora,

"Okay then. As I was saying, Natsu also wanted this job because there was someone impersonating our Guild, more specifically him, and out of everyone there, Natsu is one of the proudest there is." A small giggle escaped both of their mouths, with Happy looking up at both of them with wonder. But then, dots were starting to add up in Lucy's head.

'Wait a second. Lisanna said that that guy was impersonating someone from their Guild. But he said that he was from Fairy Tail, meaning…'

"YOU GUYS ARE FROM FAIRY TAIL!?" She got a response almost immediately, with Lisanna nodding her head back and forth very fast before pointing to a white Guild mark on her left shoulder. How had she not seen that sooner? Also adding to that, Lucy noted that Bora was pretending to be Natsu, also meaning that… "AND NATSU IS THE REAL SALAMANDER!?" Another nod. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yeah I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"Well let's go talk about it, Natsu's probably going to be a while anyway." In the background, both girls heard the quick steps of said teen approaching.

"I've, uh, got to go do something. I'll meet you at whichever dinner you go to." Giving Lisanna a kiss on the cheek and Happy a little head rub, he set off in the direction of the harbour. "Love you."

A smile graced Lisanna's lips before she turned back to Lucy. "Come on, let's go."

"Will there be fish Mama?"

"Of course Happy."

"Yay!"

About an hour later, Lucy and Lisanna had finished their meals and Happy was quietly munching on a fish at the edge of the table, gazing out of the window.

"Can I ask you a question, Lisanna?" Lucy asked, propping her head up using her elbow.

"Shoot."

"Are you and Natsu engaged?"

The reaction she got was priceless. Lisanna turned all attention towards her lap, face red. In the end it was Happy who answered for her.

"Yep! Mama and Papa are going to get married and we're all going to live happily ever after! " The blue cat said with a wide grin on his face. Reaching out, Lisanna pulled Happy into her embrace with a smile.

"Yes we will Happy."

"Aww…. That's so cute. You'll have to tell me how you and Natsu got together some day."

"I will, I promise."

"So, what kind of magic do you use?"

"I focus on Animal Take Over magic. What kind of magic do you use?

"I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage." Lucy took out her keys and showed them to Lisanna and Happy. "The Gold Ones are really rare: they're Zodiac Keys."

"Cool… Do you have one that's a fish?" Happy asked innocently.

"No. Sorry." Lucy said with a slight smile, before turning to the white haired girl. "What kind of magic does Natsu use?"

The mother-son duo turned to each other for a second, before turning back to Lucy. "Natsu's a Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?"

"Yea, he got taught how to kill Dragons be his father."

"Wow, how powerful must that person be?"

"Oh he's not a person, he's an actual Dragon."

Silence.

"WHA-"

"Before another syllable could exit Lucy's mouth, the door of the dinner burst open and Natsu came flying in, rushing over to their table.

"We need to go… like now!" His voice was rushed and quick.

"Natsu, what did you do?" Lisanna asked, already getting ready to stand up/

"Remember that guy, Bora? We'll he was operating a slave trade company thing and I may have taken down their boat in the middle of the ocean while they were setting up their plan."

"And the bad part is?" Lisanna asked him, a smirk on her lips.

"I may have blown up the boat and caused a massive wave to hit Hargeon." With a cheeky grin and while sweating profusely, he grabbed Lisanna and slung her over his shoulder, placing Happy on his head and throwing Lucy under his arm, Natsu bolted out the shop.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed, flailing about as they ran.

"You said you wanted to go to Fairy Tail right?" Looking down at her, Natsu gave her a grin which he got back, followed by a nod. "Okay then, next stop, Fairy Tail!"

"There he is! He's from Fairy Tail!"

"Shit!"

* * *

After a rushed train ride home, courtesy of Natsu and his terrible way of dealing with things, the group had made it back home to Magnolia. Taking in a deep breath, Natsu let out a large grin before turning to his two female companions, with Happy situated on Lisanna's head. On the train ride home, Lisanna had explained to Lucy about Igneel and all that without going into detail about his Dragon abilities or anything like that. Lucy also got to witness Natsu's motion sickness first hand so... that was cool?

As they stood infornt of the doors, Lucy began to sweat. _'What if they don't like me? What if she try and-_ ' Before any more debate could be waged in her mind, Natsu took one huge step towards the door and just kicked it.

"We made it back!" He yelled across the Guild Hall, attracting the attention of everyone, literally everyone. Turning to Lisanna, Lucy just stared open mouthed.

"Don't worry, this happens alot." Was all she muttered with Happy calling out a few seconds later.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Luce."

Looking into the Guild Hall, Lucy took one deep breath and took a step into the unknown. When she first walked in, the first thing that she saw someone around Natsu's age talking to Natsu. He had raven coloured hair and an eyes colour to make but he seemed to be... lacking his clothes, instead opting to wear some black boxer shorts.

"So, Ash-For-Brains actually made it back alive, huh? Well I can change that." A smug, arrogant tone rolled off his tongue but before Natsu could get a word in, someone at the bar shouted to the two.

"Gray! Clothes!" She had brown hair and violet eyes and only had a turquoise bikini to cover her... large assets, with simple brown pants to cover her legs.

"No time Cana, I've got to teach Natsu here a lesson!" A smile graced Gray's features while Cana just shrugged, returning to her keg of beer... okay?

"Oh yea, and what would that be?" Natsu's face broke out in a similar grin. However, a small but powerful voice broke through the arguement.

"Um, guys." Both turned to him. "You guys shouldn't be fighting again, Natsu just got back." The man was actaully quite large in muscle mass, as much as his voice deceived you. His hari was snow white, just like Lisanna's and he had a scar going through his right eye. "Can it Elfman." Gray said, turning back to Natsu.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!" Natsu leapt out and smashed Gray into a nearby table, causing it to splinter. This soon escalated into a Guild wide fight. Taking shelter behind the bar, Lucy turned to Lisanna, who was clutching Happy, who himself was blissfully unaware at what was happening, instead choosing to eat his fish in silence.

"Does this, um, happen a lot?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"Yep, but don't worry." Lisanna said back with a smile "Its actually kind of fun! now come on, let's make this official." Gesturing for her to come over, Lucy navigated her way to Lisanna who was taking out a set of stamps. Turning back to the blond, she set Happy down for a second. "Okay, where do you want your Guild Mark and what colour."

After debating for a few seconds, she came back with an answer. "Pink and on my right hand please." Holding out her right hand, and as Lisanna pressed into her skin, Lucy could see it glow. "Thank you!" She squealed as she hugged the white haired girl, who returned the hug. But then, the noise stopped. Looking back, she noticed that the door had opened. Slowly, she started to stand up.

Glancing towards the door, she saw two figures standing there. The first was a female. She, like Lisanna and Elfman, had snow white hair and bright blue eyes and was sporting a smug grin. Her attire consisted of black, Gothic-like clothes that looked like leather. Her top was sleeveless, and really, really short, only covering her breasts. She had a short purple skirt on with long black boots.

Next to her stood a man about equal with Natsu for height. He had messy black hair and black eyes. On his person, he wore a collarless, black trench-coat that touched the floor and had a silver Fairy Tail emblem on the back. Under that, he wore a grey shirt and black pants and black boots. On his back, he had a plain black bastard sword. Before anyone else could react, Gray started to run towards them.

"Aerys!"

Said teen smirked, easily dodging the boy before kicking him, sending him barrelling towards the wall. Smirking, he turned his attention to a certain Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu."

"Aerys."

Both spoke in a monotone voice before launching at each other with a huge amount of magic power, blasting the two to opposite sides of the Guild. Meanwhile, the woman walked over to the bar, where Lisanna had started preparing 3 drinks.

"Hey Lisanna." The woman spoke, walking around the bar to give her sister a hug.

"Hi Mira." The teen returned her hug.

"Wait, you're Mirajane." Lucy realised. In front of her, stood Sorcery Weekly's Top Model, someone who she had inspired to meet for so long. However, she was a bit... different than she thought.

"Yep, you new?" Mira asked to the girl, reaching over to take the drink that Lisanna had poured.

"Yea, I'm Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Lucy. So Little Sister, how was your mission with Mr. Dragon over there?" Gesturing to the brawling duo who were tearing apart the Guild with their magical abilities. A dust of dark red hit Lisanna's pale skin as Mira spoke.

"It was nice..."

"She liiiiikes him!" Happy bounced up and down from his spot on Lisanna's head.

"Shut it cat!"

"Mira! Don't talk to your nephew like that!" Lisanna gasped in fake hurt as she cuddled her baby to her chest. A small laugh left Lucy's mouth as she watched the family talk.

"Hey Cana, the Master back yet?" Mira asked the brunette.

"He should be back any time now."

Then, once again, the room went dark, but this time it was due to a large shadow and for the 3rd time today, the Guild started to hide. Well apart from two teens fighting in the Guild Hall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" The booming voice sounded throughout the air, followed by a large fist pummelling Natsu to the ground, while Aerys shifted into the shadows and moved away from the large object. Aerys thought that he was safe...he was wrong. As soon as he emerged, he was kicked to the wall by the large figure, putting him in the same condition as Natsu. "STOP DESTROYING MY GUILD HALL!"

"W-W-Wait... HIS Guild Hall? He's the Master?" Lucy asked with a shaky voice to her two companions, who didn't really seem to care.

"Yea, that's him. Master Makarov."

"Ah look, a new recruit!" A new voice filled the air and Lucy turned round to find a short old man standing on the bar. He had bright grey hair and an orange and blue striped suit and hat.

"Hey Master." the Strauss siblings called out.

"Wait, I thought the Master was..."

"I use Giants Magic my dear." Makarov replied, already knowing the question. He smiled at her before turning back and jumping onto the railing above the second floor.

"Attention! Now the Council has been talking... and they are saying that if we make one more mistake then they'll close us down. But who gives a shit about what they think! We're Fairy Tail! Now just continue doing what you are doing! However, I do have some notices. Cana! You were supposed to protect that shipment of alcohol, not consume it. ("Too bad!") Elfman! You scarred that client the last time you went on a job. ("S-S-Sorry Master) And finally, Natsu! Aerys! YOU NEED TO STOP DESTROYING SHIT AND STOP DESTROYING THE DAMN GUILD HALL! I understand that you need to train but seriously, calm the fuck down! ("Uh...") That'll be all. Now, let's party till the Guards come because we have a new member!" The old man gestured towards Lucy, who awkwardly waved to the rest of the Guild. "Let's party the Fairy Tail way!"

 _'This is going to be a very interesting journey.'_

* * *

A few hours into the party, Lucy had begun to meet everyone. Currently, she was talking to a girl called Levy.

"So Lucy, what kind of books do you like to read?"

"Well I like-"

"MASTER!" A high-pitched voice broke the atmosphere of the party. Turning their attention to the voice, Lucy noticed the small boy standing in front of the Master. He had dark blue hair, but it was lighter than Gray's and had eyes that match.

"Romeo, you father is a Fairy Tail Mage, he is fine."

"But Master, he left 5 days ago and he hasn't come back yet! Please send someone!"

"No Romeo! That is final!"

"I hate you!" Romeo had tears in his eyes now. He turned away from the crowd and ran out the doors. Soon, the party was back to normal. However, one person wasn't. Lucy noticed that Natsu hadn't moved since Romeo's little display. Suddenly, he got out of his chair and went over to Lisanna, who was talking to her siblings. He said something to Lisanna and Happy before giving her a kiss. Then, he started to move towards the door. Master said something to him before he left but Natsu just sort of shrugged him off. Strange.

"Lucy!" Levy moaned, annoyed that Lucy wasn't listening.

"Ah! Sorry Levy. Start again." She would have to talk to Lisanna later.

After another few hours had passed, Lucy got some time to go talk to Lisanna.

"Hey, Lisanna!" She called out, catching the girl at a moment where she wan't with Happy, who was hanging around with Elfman.

"Hi Lucy. What do you need?"

"Um, this may be kind of a stupid question but where did Natsu go? It's been a few hours and I noticed that you were one of the few people that he talked to before he left."

Letting out a sigh, Lisanna said. "He went to go find Macao, Romeo's father, on Mt. Hokabe."

"But Master told everybody that we wouldn't go find him."

"Well, Natsu cares too much about the Guild to let anything happen to Macao so he went. Master even knew and he still let him go. When Natsu puts his mind to something, he won't stop till it's done.

"Wow, that's s-" Before she could get another word out, a large explosion sounded off in the distance. Everyone in the Guild turned towards the doors before rushing to see what happened. Far away, on Mt. Hokabe, a bright fire was spewing out of the top. All around her, Lucy could hear plenty of sighs. Turning to Lisanna, the white haired bar maid began to explain.

"It's Natsu." Lucy's mouth dropped. "He's the only person that could turn the near zero temperatures of a mountain into a damn volcano." And sure enough, she was right. In the fire and the flames, Lucy could see the figure of Natu and he was... carrying someone.

"Gray." She heard the Master say and before she could say anything, Gray had made a large target of ice beside them. "Now everyone, stand back." Everyone stood back.

In a minute, Natsu came sky-rocketing towards the target, slowing down just before collision. Smoke and steam was sent billowing into the air. Next to her, Lucy saw Lisanna begin to fidget before she ran into the dust.

"Natsu!"

And then, the smoke cleared. There stood Natsu, with Macao resting on the floor. However, he looked different. He was enveloped in fire, the flames wrapping round him like a cloak. On his head, the flames formed a small Dragon's snout and horns on his head. A set of wings forged from fire were on his back and the ends of his hands and feet looked like claws, with a long fiery tail emerging form his lower back. With a grin on his face, he opened his arms and Lisanna came running right into them. Now, Lucy had 2 questions.

1\. What the Hell is Natsu?"

2\. How is Lisanna not getting hurt?

"Dragon Ascension." Looking down she saw the Master standing at her knees. "Lisanna is his mate, meaning that she is immune to his fire."

"Lucy!" Said Dragon Slayer called out her name. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

 _'Oh this is going to be a good adventure.'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 is done and Chapter 3 should be out within the next 2 weeks cause I have them off thanks to Easter! Next Chapter, Erza returns and Lisanna tells Lucy how she almost died and how Natsu proposed Ooh! ANYWAY, thank you once more and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Hear Fire! yes another chapter and one that is actually out within under a month! This is a midscale! But seriously, thank you for your continued support, means a lot. Now reviewer questions!**

 **Draco Lightning: Thanks. Aerys is the OC from the original writer Dragon Glass, his whole classification will be told this chapter but the original writer asked that I keep him in, which I have done and I hope you like his character.**

 **Maiden Warrior: Thank you!**

 **1) Yes but SPOILERS!**

 **2) Yes there are but I'll run through the ones that are known at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Natsu is far more over-protective and that is saying something.**

 **Lisanna is more dominant. I thought that this would make for some good chemistry.**

 **Mira is exactly like she was before Lisanna's 'death'.**

 **Elfman is like his timid self that he was when he was younger but now he's also strong.**

 **Happy is a lot more child-like due to Natsu and Lisanna having a relationship-like-friendship early on.**

 **3)Yes there will be but SPOILERS!**

 **And there we go! Now I present to you, Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The sun was high up in the sky, its radiant heat searing across the landscape of Magnolia. The town itself was relatively quiet, people were hanging out around market stalls or at pubs, just enjoying the nice weather and peaceful atmosphere. Up high on Mt. Hakobe, the frozen mass was starting to claw its way back in control over the white hot flames that had engulfed it several days ago, but that didn't dampen anyone's spirts. For Magnolia, it was a nice day to be alive…

Up the road, towards the Guild-Hall, however, it was a completely different story. Chairs and stools were sent flying from one side to the other, loud noise filled the air practically lighting it on fire, beer and blood was spilled all over the tables and floors. This was expected however, because for Fairy Tail, it was also a nice day to be alive.

In all the mess around the hall, sat a trio who were just happy to be watching the carnage instead of jumping into the fray. Currently, all three pairs of eyes were set on the conversing figures of Natsu Dragneel and Aerys Nyxus on the other end of the Guild-Hall, both talking in low voices that were quite a drastic change compared to their usual forms. In the lap of the shortest girl was a furry blue cat that was purring having his fur stroked by his 'Mama'.

"So… tell me why they have these conversations with each other again? I mean, I never see either Aerys or Natsu this calm and collected, even when they're with you two…" Lucy asked Lisanna and Mira, who both were fully aware of the answer but couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's curiosity.

"Well as I told you when Natsu rescued Macao, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, son to the Fire Dragon King Igneel where as Aerys is a Shadow God Slayer, trained under the Shadow Goddess Nyx." Mira explained, smirking as she spoke, seemingly expecting a big reaction out of the girl.

"Okay, I'm not that surprised after all their fighting and that thing with my first job." Lucy smiled at the memory. When she first saw Natsu in action against a duo of ninja like people, she wasn't that surprised to see him take them out effortlessly but what did surprise her was when Natsu ate fire. After that, Natsu had explained the basics of what a Dragon Slayer was and what they could do. Then they just finsiehd the quest with a… different outcome than they were expected. And she got a new key out of it! She subconsciously rubbed Virgo's key on her belt as she thought about it. "As well as that… incident last week," Lucy said, shivering at the thought of how much power Natsu contained in his Dragon Ascended Form, he even said that he wasn't trying that hard!

"Yep, now when Natsu and Aerys met, they had both been abandoned, neither of them knew why. And in all honesty, Slayers are a dying 'breed'-"Mira began before Lisanna interrupted her.

"Mira! There aren't a 'breed'!"

"Lis, Natsu called Slayers that himself, remember?"

"Yea… but I still don't like it."

"Anyway, there aren't that many of them left and despite how powerful they are, they aren't invincible." Mira started back up, the ivory haired siblings turning back to the confused blond.

"So, when Natsu joined the Guild and met Aerys, who had only joined earlier that week actually, they made a promise to each other that they would help each other grow stronger in order to maintain their type of magic. And so, they fight each other every week in order to get stronger and then they have these little talks to talk about new moves or techniques they learn… Or they talk about other stuff but really it's only ever about fighting or…" Lisanna stopped at the last bit, face turning red while Mira just continued to smirk, although there was a faint layer of pink tugging at her cheeks.

"Or what?" Lucy asked, her mind not really connecting the dots.

"They usually talk about fighting or us two." Mira replied, face turning even redder as she spoke.

"Awe, that's cute… the talking about you part, not the whole 'talking about fighting thing'." Lucy said, glancing back at the two brother like Slayers as they continued to talk.

"In all honesty, that's kind of cute as well." Mira added, earning a strange glance from the two other occupants. "What?"

"Mira, are you and Aerys actually in a relationship, like Natsu is with Lisanna?" Lucy asked innocently, not seeing them act all lovey-dovey like Lisanna and Natsu usually acted. That one statement caused Mira to turn into a blushing mess.

"I-I-I-I-I, um, um, um-"

"No. They're not, but you can easily tell that they like each other can't you?" Lisanna asked with a smile leaning over to place her elbow on the table.

"I know right!" Lucy said, mirroring her pose as the two began to chat about what Mira and Areys would be like as a couple, effectively rendering said white haired mage immobile for a few minutes.

On the opposite side of the Hall, Natsu and Aerys were talking quietly.

"So, you have mastered that new technique?" Aerys asked, taking a sip of his drink that Mira made him… ' _Mira, hm?'_

"I've been trying but manifesting items out of fire is hard, I need someone who can do that to try and give me some tips." Natsu sulked, dropping his head to the table in disappointment.

"Wait, someone who can make items out of fire? Or someone who can just manifest items using magic?"

"Either at this point." Natsu just half-heartedly replied back.

"Oh well, you'll get it at some point." Aerys shrugged, his eyes drifting out to a group of 3 girls, two of them laughing and chatting up a storm while the one that he devoted the most attention to was drowning in a sea of blushes. While watching, his usually smug face gained a smile of serenity and happiness. This, however, was not missed by a certain Dragon Slayer.

"Just ask her out already." Natsu nonchalantly said to him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"And you say that like it's an easy thing." Aerys huffed. The two had had this conversation many time: Natsu would always start the topic off with the same statement and Aerys would vow to do it but almost every time, something came up.

"But it is. Just go up to her and say "Hey Mira, wanna go out to a bar or a restaurant or the park or ANYWHERE!" Natsu yelled, arms flailing as he talked.

"You know I can't do that."

"And why's that? Why I asked Lisanna out, it wasn't that hard." Natsu shot back.

"Yeah but you had your weird, creepy Dragon-Slayer thing that 'draws-you-to-your-mate-and-what-not' and I don't have that. Also, you technically didn't ask her out…" Aerys retorted.

"I asked her out formally when we got back."

"With a proposal?"

"We were already married in Dragon-terms!"

"That doesn't make it okay to do it in HUMAN terms!"

"Don't go talking to me about human customs, GOD-SLAYER!"

"Oh yeah?! What you gonna do about it, DRAGON-SLAYER!"

The two engaged in a shouting match that attracted every eye in the Guild and as soon as they saw the two mages begin to smirk and their fists begin to glow a dark purple and bright orange, they knew they had to run, or hide, or do whatever so that they didn't get caught in the cross-fire. And then, they lashed out, a beautiful explosion of black and purple clashing with red and orange, dancing across the Guild Hall as the two were now on opposite sides of the Guild. Thank God Makarov was out of town...

Back to the original trio, they had seen the fight start but had grown so used to it, that they just continued on with their conversation.

"Hey, Lisanna?"Lucy asked, leaning her eyes away from a blushing Mira over to the younger Strauss sibling.

"Yes?"

"How did you and Natsu get together?" Once again a relatively innocent question left a Strauss sibling a blushing mess.

"O-O-Oh, t-that, y-y-yea…" Lisanna stuttered, failing to hide her face in her hands. Meanwhile, Mira had gotten over her fit of red and was now smiling with glee.

"Yea Lis, tell Lucy about how you and Natsu got together."

"B-B-But you know what happens…" Lisanna said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Please!" Lucy began to plead, her big brown eyes begging for more information.

"O-Ok… fine. It was two years ago at this point." Lisanna began as she reminisced about the past.

* * *

 _Natsu and Happy were currently lounging under a tree in the centre of the park._

" _Papa?" Happy asked cutely, glancing up at his adopted father._

" _Yep?" Natsu asked back, glancing at the cat in his lap._

" _Where's Mama?"_

" _I… don't actually know." Natsu admitted, feeling quite ashamed that he didn't know where his hopeful mate was._

" _Papa! The Dad in the family is meant to know everything!" Happy scolded the pinkette, standing on his back legs and pushing his front paws onto Natsu's chest._

" _Wait, what?! Isn't that kind of stalker-ish Happy?" Natsu asked, surprised but his 'sons' short outburst._

 _This kind of back and forth banter continued as Lisanna approached with her siblings, ahead of them to see Natsu and Happy first. She felt so lucky to have them in her life, and they meant just as much, if not more than her siblings. The white girl didn't really understand why, but all she knew is that they did mean that much to her. I mean sure she does have a little-bit of a crush on Natsu and she is technically Happy's 'mother' so maybe that's why?_

 _Shaking her head, Lisanna began to sneak around the tree to where Natsu and Happy were located._

" _Goddammit Happy! I do not know where Lisanna is because I don't constantly stalk her!" She heard Natsu yell and had to suppress a giggle._

" _But the Dad's meant to know everything!" Happy argued. Deciding that now was the best time to show herself, she came out from behind the trunk._

" _He is right you-know Natsu? The Dad is meant to know everything." She said with a smirk. Almost immediately, a furry blue object lodged itself into her developing chest, snuggling into it._

" _Mama!" Happy cried out, cooing into the girl's warm embrace, which she eagerly returned._

" _Hello to you too Happy."_

 _Natsu just watched the scene with a small smile._

" _So Lisanna, where have you been all day? I went to go look for you earlier but I couldn't." The pink haired teen asked, his eyebrows quirking in his curiosity. Before Lisanna could answer, however, another high pitched voice spoke up._

" _I thought you said that you didn't stalk Mama?" The blue cat asked quite innocently, despite its connotations._

" _That's not stalking Happy…" Natsu replied, running his hand down his face before returning to his chipper attitude. "So where were you?" Once again, Lisanna was interrupted._

" _She was with us." The family of three turned to see Mira and Elfman standing off to the side, along with Aerys. Aerys gave Natsu a small nod as a welcome, which he returned._

" _Hey guys! So, what was she doing with you then?" The excitable pinkette asked._

" _We were picking out an S-Class job." Mira replied with a smirk, immediately laughing at the light that shone in Natsu's eyes. "We've got to go defeat a monster known as 'The Beast'."_

" _Cool! Let me come with you!" Natsu yelled, jumping to his feet, as if ready for battle._

" _No."_

" _What!? Come on Mirajane! Please?!" The teen yelled once more, falling to his knees as if he was begging to the gothic woman._

" _Come on Sis, it'll be more fun with Natsu around." Lisanna added, cuddling Happy further into her chest._

" _Nope, you can have fun with him when we get back." Mira replied, shattering Natsu's dreams and bringing a blush to Lisanna's face as she prepared to walk off. However, another voice stopped her._

" _Why not thought Mira? Just let him come along, it'll keep him out of trouble." Aerys added from his spot from the side, intent of backing up his Slayer comrade. Mira spun back on her heel and stared at Aery's eye for a while, slowly loosing herself in the. Eventually, Lisanna had to poke the poor girl to snap her out of it._

" _Hm? Oh… um, sure." Mira said nervously, inwardly cursing that the Shadow God Slayer had this kind of effect on her._

" _See, that wasn't so hard." Aerys added with a smirk, sharing a smile with Elfman as well._

" _Thank you so much Aerys!" Natsu yelled (for the third time) as he ran and embraced the God Slayer, earning a chuckle from the teen._

" _No problem buddy. Now, I've got to go and deal with something down south so you guys take care." He gave Mira a little wink at the end before waving the group off, no-one noticing the red faced Mirajane in the back._

" _Yes! An S-Class Quest! Isn't this cool Lisanna?" Natsu asked after running back._

" _Yep, it sure is." She answered back, neither one fully knowing how much it was going to change them…_

* * *

 _7 hours later._

 _The bright sun of Fiore had long since set, basking the town in darkness. However, fires of beautiful but chaotic orange flame flickered towards the sky, threatening to pierce the starry veil. On the hilltops where the fire raged most were the forms of Mirajane Strauss in her most powerful Demon take over and Elfman Staruss who was using his most powerful take-over as well. Both were fighting against a creature of monstrous scale known as the Beast. Natsu and Lisanna had been sent to the village so that they could evacuate the place before anything went down. Happy was back in Magnolia, under the care of a certain script mage._

 _At this point, the plan was working._

 _Mira had devised a plan on the way here which entailed her practically wailing on the thing until it was on its last legs before Elfman finished it off and absorbed it using his Take-Over magic, thus giving him his first full body take over that he had been working on. In the Strauss' mind, it was genius._

 _After a devastating ball of pink lighting collided with the creature, it fell down, practically dead as an exhausted Mira slowly descended from the sky in her pink leotard._

" _Now (*pant*) Elfman!" She screamed at her brother, who was ready. He ran over to the Beast, placing his hand on its head, pushing all his magic into this last attack, the attack which would also work in his favour. After a solid minute of nothing but pure adrenaline, the Beast disappeared in a bright burst of light, becoming one with Elfman's body which had sunk to the floor after such a take-over._

" _Elfman! You (*pant*) did it!" Mira called out, happiness written all over her exhausted features. Although something was wrong: Elfman wasn't moving, not one bit. It didn't even look like he was breathing. "Elfm-" Before Mira could speak a loud, in-human roar burst forth from Elfman's frame, shaking the ground as the oldest sibling began to watch her brother's from mutate and reassemble to form… The Beast._

 _As it turned, Mira knew that she was no-longer dealing with her brother. Then it lunged for her._

 _After a tough fight, Mira lay slumped against a rock, wrist sprained and cuts forming all over her body. Above her stood the Beast, victorious. But before a final blow could be dealt, a new voice called out to the fighting duo._

" _Mirajane! Elfman!"_

 _It was Lisanna._

" _No Lisanan! Run, get out of here!" Mira pleaded, screaming as she saw her young sister walk up the mountain, over to their battlefield. Where the Hell was Natsu!? "It's not safe! The Take-Over went wrong and now the Beast had taken over Elfman's body! Run!" She screamed, but nothing changed and Lisanna seemed to absorb this information, before turning to her 'brother', walking in front of him._

" _Big Brother? You there? It's me, your little sister Lisanna and Mirajane's here too. I hope that you haven't forgotten about us big brother, we love you and swear that we aren't mad." She raised her hands like she was going to hug the Beast. "Now let's go home, like a family."_

 _And then the Beast swung… And Lisanna was still standing where she was._

 _Both Strauss sibling tuned to see the flying form of Natsu Dragneel soaring off into the distance. He had taken the hit for Lisanna… However, to her heart it had felt like that hit ten times over._

" _Natsu!" The young Strauss screamed, not even hesitating to run over to where his body was as the Beast seemed to take a step back, ashamed at his own actions. Mira just watched the scene with her blue eyes wide._

" _Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Lisanna cried as she ran leaping on his body as she saw him. When she did, she got a hiss of pain as a result but that was good, it meant that he was alive. The teen's normally tough body was covered in new cuts and bruises from not only the hit, but also from the landing. A hit that strong should have killed him. "Natsu!" Lisanna sobbed once more, shaking him, trying to force him to open his eyes._

 _Cracking an eyelid open, Natsu took time to examine Lisanna sitting atop his chest. She was completely unharmed. He let out a sigh of relief and that drew her attention. Tears were running freely down her cheeks. Well, not so unharmed. Reaching out, he thumbed her cheek, removing the tears from the stainless skin. "Hey beautiful."_

" _Hey yourself." She responded back, trying to hold it together._

" _You're okay at-least, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."_

" _But now you aren't going to live!"_

" _Oh well, saved you."_

" _That doesn't matter!"_

" _It does, because now you get to live."_

" _What will happen to Happy?"_

" _He'll be sad but you've always been the better parent."_

" _Don't you dare say that!"_

" _Heh, sorry but it's the truth… Lis?"_

" _What?"_

" _Can I kiss you?"_

 _All other sounds disappeared as the girl found herself practically forcing her lips upon his own as tears continued to fall. At this point, she didn't care about anything else but Natsu, the boy she loved. Taking both his hands to cup her cheeks, Natsu began to kiss back, seemingly smirking into her skin. They continued this routine for a while, before Natsu pulled back, the dying light in his eyes replaced by a predatory beacon of hope. Without any warning, Natsu leant forward and forced his canines into Lisanna's milky neck, causing her to scream out in pain, but also in some pleasure as she felt some new force of magic enter her._

 _And then she felt blazing heat._

 _And then she passed out._

 _The next time she awoke, Natsu was holding her to his form, both standing up. However, now he looked different._ _He was enveloped in fire, the flames wrapping round him like a cloak. On his head, the flames formed a small Dragon's snout and horns on his head. A set of wings forged from fire were on his back and the ends of his hands and feet looked like claws, with a long fiery tail emerging form his lower back. He looked like an actual Dragon. Around her, she also saw the fallen forms of Elfman and Mira, both leaning against each other._

 _Feeling a shift in his arms, Natsu glanced down at Lisanna before speaking._

" _Hi honey, I'm home."_

* * *

"It turns out that that kiss had been a process in the mating cycle for a Dragon Slayer, where they pick a life partner and chose to stay with them forever. First, they have to ask permission for a kiss and when they receive it, they move onto the next step which is the marking." Lisanna spoke, pointing at the bite marks on her neck, however now they had what looked like the outlines of a flickering flame surrounding them. "This is the Mate Mark, which shows to others that you are the mate of a Dragon Slayer. The flaming effect is unique to Natsu and Natsu alone, and it shows what kind of Slayer I am mated with. However, after we talked for a bit, he gave me a few other marks." Lisanna revealed, this time pointing to her wrist, where there were two similar bite marks. "These are the Mark of The Queen, it shows other Dragon Slayers that I am the Mate of a Dragon King, making me a Queen." Lisanna looked back to see Lucy in shock. However, as Lucy opened her mouth to speak, Lisanna already knew the question. "The Mating Cycle is also where he gets his Dragon Ascension. When a Dragon Slayer obtains a mate, they are gifted a new ability or power. His is Dragon Ascension as he call it and it boosts his stamina, strength, speed and reaction time while boosting his Dragon Slayer attacks as well. It's more passive than some other abilities which are actual attacks, but they are all unique to each slayer. And that ends story time for today." Lisanna ended, finally letting Lucy speak.

"Wow."

"Yep, wow indeed."

"That is amazing! But did Natsu kiss you just so that he could get that new ability?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I said story times over but okay, I answer one more question. No. He told me that he just wanted to kiss me as his last wish. He had even forgotten how to activate the start of the Mating Cycle and when he kissed me, his instincts helped him get through it."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"Now you have to tell me when he prop-"Lucy question was cut short however when the Guild Doors burst open and a man in a furry coat with sunglasses walked in before shouting.

"ERZA'S BACK!" The ginger haired man shouted practically stopping everyone in their tracks, including Natsu and Aerys, who were covered in cuts and bruises from their fight. And everyone could see one look in their eyes.

Oh shit.

* * *

 **And there we go! Thank you for reading! Now, DragonGlass didn't actually give me a name for either the God that Aerys trained under or his last name so I had to make it up. Nyx is the nocturnal God in Roman Mythology so it kind of fits and Nyxus is just kind of like how Natsu has Igneels name in his last name with the Dra gneel part. Anyway, next chapter will be Erza's offical introduction and a shortened Eisenwald cause its kind of boring! Goodbye and see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Heart Fire! Now this is a shorter chapter, but I really, REALLY didn't want to write Lullaby but I had too because I had a plot point for my own story in it. So if this seems kind of weird then there's why. Anyway, reviewers questions!**

 **Maiden** **Warrior:**

 **1) I don't actually know about Lucy x Gray, but I'll probably go with it because that is what DragonGlass had but if I don't, then he goes with Juvia. As for if he does... I have no clue.**

 **2)Time-line... Nope! But the main story arcs like Phantom and stuff, yep!**

 **3)That I will be, and it will be absolutely ADORABLE! But... SPOILERS!**

 **4)Sure, send away! I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere.**

 **Now lets get started! Thank you to those who did all of the things!**

 **Lets go!**

* * *

Wind weakly clashed with fire, the sunset coloured hue sending the gust away almost immediately, and faint sparks of the flare colliding with the train tracks below. Once again, the wind attacked, trying to gain some footing against the ever expanding fire, but it was merely swatted away as the figure cloaked in fire drew closer.

The two forms inside the heated battle were Fairy Tail mage Natsu Dragneel and the dark mage Erigor of Eisenwald. For the last 10 minutes, the Wind Magic user had been trying to get a head of the more powerful Dragon Slayer.

Sighing once more, Natsu used a weak form of his fire to ignite the on-coming wind, also giving him a nice meal to come along-side the violence.

"Just die already! You will never beat Eisenwald!" Erigor screamed, this time deciding to charge at Natsu with his scythe. The pinkette simply stood where he was, staring at the oncoming metal object. On the outside, he looked ready for death but on the inside…

'How the Hell did I get to this situation?'

* * *

" _ERZA'S BACK!"_

 _At the sound of this, both Natsu and Aerys stopped the clashing of their fists and instead decided that a look of utter horror would be fitting. Not even looking at anything but each other, they could tell how badly they had fucked up. Both of their bodies were cut and bruised, or burnt in Aerys case, and they were both bleeding even if this fight was only a bit of fun between two friends. However, it wasn't their bodies that they were worried about… in their battle they had caused serious damage to the Guild Hall._

 _This was always the case._

 _And they always got the same punishment._

 _Oh shit._

 _Looking at their fellow Slayer, the Dragon and the God both stood to attention and saluted._

" _We had a good run."_

" _We sure did partner."_

 _To those in the Guild a long time, they had seen this at least a hundred times so they were just concerned with themselves, but to one of the newer members, it looked off…_

" _Um… do they always do this?" Both could hear Lucy say to Mira and Lisanna._

" _Yea and they're fucked!" Gray screamed across the Guild Hall with a chuckle after wards. Suddenly, both Mages weren't so concerned about Erza… Now it was beating Gray's ass into the ground. Freeing themselves from their self-induced comatose, the two locked eyes with a certain Ice Make mage._

" _GRA-"_

 _However, a voice broke through the chaos before anything could happen._

" _Natsu! Aerys!"_

 _At the sound of their names, both teens turned ridged, their bodies un-naturally tensing. Very slowly, they turned their heads simultaneously to see the person who called them._

" _H-H-Hey Erza, w-w-what's up?" Natsu said, shakily. Aerys just remained silent._

 _At the doors stood Erza Scarlet, highly considered one of the best mages in all of Fairy Tail and tied only with Mirajane for strongest female mage. Her hair, crimson like blood, shone in the mid-day sun and mixed with her pale skin, gave her a God-like sense of beauty to some-men and her classic steel chest plate and gauntlets, along with her blue skirt and black boots gave off an aura of dominance. In all, she was beautiful._

 _However, her eyes held a look of fury._

 _Slowly, she began walking forward, her boots making a soft pitter-patter sound as she stepped into the now silent Guild Hall. Behind them, both Aerys and Natsu knew that Mira and Lisanna were looking at them with a look of 'We Knew That This Was Going to Happen and So Did You.' Behind 'Titania' sat a massive looking bone horn and her famous mountain of suitcases._

 _When she finally reached the two boys, the two just gave her an uneasy smile._

" _Um… Hi?"_

 _For the next five minutes, all that could be heard for miles on end was the screaming and crying of two mages in serious pain._

* * *

Shuddering at the memory, Natsu finally clocked that there was a sharp metal object making its way towards him. At about 20 cm away from his heart, the pinkette grabbed hold of the metal object in his left hand, the sharp edge piercing his skin. To Natsu, the pain was light and not severe at all.

Setting his flesh alight, the metal started to metal under his touch, dropping to the floor in a puddle of silver. He heard an audible gasp from Erigor as he slowly backed away. Glancing at his hand, Natsu saw that the heat had cauterised his wound.

'Good.'

Looking back, he saw Erigor in a state of shock before the dark mage threw a sharp gust at the Dragon Slayer. Side-stepping it, he smirked as he watched Erigor try and fight him. To him, fighting the dark mage was such an easy task that he went back to thinking about how he got here.

* * *

" _Ow." Two Slayer type mages sounded, exhausted from their beating at the hands of one Erza Scarlet._

" _You two should know better! Not only are you destroying the Guild Hall, but you are setting a bad example!" The angry red head shouted at the two._

" _To who?" Natsu mumbled. He got the answer with a foot to the face._

" _To the new remember that we got! I heard about it from Master."_

" _Lucy? She doesn't care." Natsu said again, once again earning himself punishment._

" _Well I do!" She finished with a sigh, letting the two Slayers recuperate. On the other side of the Guild Hall, a certain group of girls were talking._

" _S-S-S-So t-t-t-that's Erza, h-h-huh?" Lucy asked, shakily as she stared wide-eyed at the Queen of the Fairies. She had seen the girl in Sorcerer Weekly shoots before but she always seemed like a nicer, sweeter girl, not some insane lunatic that can throw around two Slayer!_

" _Yep, that's Erza alright." Lisanna spoke with a sigh, directed at Natsu more than anyone else. The idiot had gotten himself into this situation, and now look what happened._

" _Ha ha, Papa got beat up." She heard Happy snigger in her lap. Picking the Tabby up, she put him at eye level with her,_

" _Happy." The ivory haired girl said to her 'son'._

" _Sorry Mama."_

" _Good boy." She smiled at him, placing the blue cat on her head._

" _Wow… she's so strong, beating up Natsu and Aerys like that…" Lucy commented, as much in fear as in respect._

" _Eh, I wouldn't say that." The second ivory haired girl threw her own word into the fray, cockiness in Mirajane's tone. "It just that when we were younger, Tin-Can over there was so mean and horrible to the two of them that they grew an irrational fear of her over the years that has stuck to this day. It's quite sad really, considering that they could both probably take her down with one hand tied behind their backs."_

" _What was that, Witch?" All three heads turned to see the lingering from of Erza at their table._

" _I said that Natsu and Aerys could beat you to the ground with one hand tied behind their backs. Did all that blood from your hair block up your ears?" Mira shot back, standing up to match Erza's height._

" _And even if they could, I would discipline them into obeying the rules of the Guild, Demon Whore!" Erza returned._

" _You already have, stupid Bitch!"_

" _Um… Hi." Both heads turned towards and there sat Lucy. Stepping away from the white-haired girl, Erza walked up to the busty blonde and took her hand into a firm shake._

" _Hello Lucy, I have heard a lot about you from the Master. It truly is a pleasure to have you in the Guild." 'Titania' spoke with a smile as she slowly began to crush the Celestial Mage's hand._

" _Ow." Lucy quietly let out, letting go off the armoured hand and sinking into her seat in pain._

" _Hey Erza." All eyes turned to Gray, who was looking at the horn that Erza had in her company. "What's this?"_

" _This is from the monster that I defeated while on my S-Class Job. To be honest, it wasn't even that tough but the villagers thought of it as some massive thing. They held a parade in my honour and everything, even gave me the horn of the slain beast to keep as a souvenir. That's why I'm a few days late." Erza said casually, shocking almost everyone in the room… even though they all expected something like that._

" _That's just… wow." Lucy muttered quietly, glancing at Lisanna, who was quietly talking with Happy._

" _By the way… what happened to Mt. Hakobe?" Erza asked._

 _Silence._

 _All eyes turned towards Natsu._

" _It was Natsu! He turned the thing into a fucking volcano!" Macao shouted, pointing at Natsu._

" _Traitor! I did that to save you!"_

" _Save me? You nearly broke every bone in my damn body! The only reason I'm still here is because of that nurse at the hospital!"_

" _Shut it, Old Man!"_

" _SILENCE!"_

 _All noise seized._

" _Now then, I need to go over a few things… Cana stop drinking all the alcohol!"_

" _Not going to happen."_

" _Macao, Wakaba, stop hitting on those girls at the bar, they complained!"_

" _Y-Yes Ma'am!_

" _Gray! The fountain is not a place for you to be practising your ice sculptures!"_

" _Dammit."_

" _And finally," Turning to Aerys and Natsu, the two held each other, fearing another ruthless assault from Erza, "Natsu, Aerys, I need you two on a job."_

 _The Guild lost it._

" _Erza needs help on a job!?"_

" _Is the world ending?!"_

" _Oh my God, humanity is doomed!"_

" _Hey Tin-Can." All eyes stopped as Mira stood up and looked at her rival. "I'm coming too. You'll obviously need my help when you have these two."_

" _And why is that?" Erza asked back, venom in her voice._

" _Because someone is going to have to snap them out of that strange trance that you put them into out of fear." Mira casually, explaining it like it was simple._

" _Trance?! I'm not some Witch like you… Witch!"_

" _Watch it, Nosebleed Hair!"_

" _THE WORLD IS OFFICIALLY DOOMED!"_

* * *

Shaking his head at the memory, Natsu looked up at his opponent.

Erigor was the leader of the Dark Guild, Eisenwald. The Guild was planning on using a magic flute named Lullaby to kill all the Guild Masters at Clover Town when they were at a meeting. Erza had found this information out when she was stopping at the same tavern that some Eisenwald members were staying at. She was very… persuasive in her methods.

After reluctantly agreeing to let Mira come along, the group of 4 had set off. First they went back to the town where Erza had found the Eisenwald members but Natsu, due to his motion-sickness and his sister-in-law and best friend not looking out for him, ended up stuck on the train. Fortunately, a member of Eisenwald was on that very train and had tried to hassle Natsu.

Then he had ended up out of a window.

After relinquishing some information from the man named Kageyama, the rest of the group had come to pick him back up where they learned that the Death God, Erigor was going to be playing Lullaby in Oshibana Station. However, Natsu wasn't buying it.

So, they split up, Natsu in one direction towards Clover Town and the other three to Oshibana Station. Natsu hadn't heard anything from them but about 2 hours later, Erigor came strolling in.

And this is where we are now.

Sighing, Natsu stepped forward, deciding to end this now.

"You know, after I heard that you named yourself 'The Death God' I was kind of expecting something a bit better than this." Natsu gestured, easily igniting the wind that Erigor threw at him.

"B-But I'm form Eisenwald, the strongest Dark Guild in all of Fiore!" Erigor screamed out, igniting his staff in a barrel of wind to form a sharper edge on the now empty stick. Throwing the stick out, he summoned a spell to try and combat the fire mage. " **Storm Mail!** "

The dark mage became shrouded in a cloak of wind before shouting out another command. " **Storm Shred!"**

From his scythe came hundreds of tiny shards of wind. Smiling at the new display of power, Natsu lit his whole body aflame, casting its orange glow onto the train tracks beneath him while also eating away at the oxygen around him. The shards came to a stop when they reached his flame so Natsu just looked down in disappointment again.

"How the Hell are you a Guild Master?" He asked quietly, taking slow steps towards the wind mage.

"Because I am the strongest of them all and will rise to rule Fiore!" Erigor spoke with confidence behind his **Storm Mail.** He was about to cast another spell when Natsu suddenly sprinted forward, surprising Erigor.

When Natsu reached the wind mage, his flames ate away at the surrounding oxygen, bring the armour slowly down until it was just Erigor in his normal garbs. Shaking in slight fear, Erigor tried to run away but Natsu grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him over the side of the tracks.

"Listen here, 'Ruler of Fiore', I don't care if you are going to be the ruler of Fiore one day or even if you were a strong mage, I would still come here and kick your ass just for trying to take away the Guild Masters! Now, you ever come near them or Fairy Tail again and I will personally, provide you with a worse beat down than what is about to happen!" Natsu shouted in the man's face, his hand lighting up in flames as he spoke, burning the man.

" _ **Kill him."**_

Swiftly turning around, and taking the limp Erigor, Natsu searched around for the new voice. It was dark and demonic, scary almost… But it sounded familiar. Continuing to search, he got several moans of pain from Erigor. Those were swiftly ended when Natsu slammed him head into the ground.

Don't worry, he could hear his heart beat… slightly.

Continuing his search, his eyes found no-one and his nose smelled no one. There was literally no-one around, no trace of anything. Was that all in his head?

Shaking his head, the pinkette turned back to Erigor. Crouching down, Natsu rummaged through him pockets until he found Lullaby.

The wand was off a dark brown oak and had the image of a skull on the front in the same bark and it had three red, glowing eyes.

" _ **Just push him off the tracks."**_

That voice spoke again. Looking down, Natsu wondered if it was the flute. No, flutes don't talk… But this is a magic flute…

Taking the oak in both hands, Natsu bent the flute with two hands and bent it until it broke in half, letting out a horrendous scream in the process. A dark, purple energy seeped out of the now broke flute and it flew into the air, but it danced around Natsu before leaving.

"What the fuck?" Natsu quietly muttered, burning the wood in his hands.

" _ **Aw, that wasn't very nice."**_

This voice was driving him mad! Who the Hell was there!? Glancing around, he once again, saw no-one, smelt no-one, heard no-one. Growling, he picked up Erigor and enveloped himself in Dragon Assencion before taking off into the sky, wondering about who that voice belonged to.

" _ **Soon Natsu… Soon."**_

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOH! WHO IS THAT?! Well, you can proably guess already but hey! It'll be cool! Trust me! So, now that Eisenwald is down, next chapter will be more family orientated, so lots of cute moments. Hope you guys enjoy that. Anyway, thank you again and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Heart Fire! Once again I want to thank you for your continued support of this story. Now, this chapter will have a little bit of plot development in the beginning but it is mostly a fun little chapter for Natsu, Lisanna and Happy. I want to break up the story a little bit so that its not all PLOT PLOT PLOT ACTION ACTION ACTION! Anyway, reviews!**

 **Maiden Warrior: Um... okay? Please tell me everything that happens between your OC'S because it's kind of hard to wrap my head around it at the minute... As for when they might come in... Phantom Lord or Oracion. Your questions:**

 **1) Just told you, please give me lots more info cause, like I said, I', trying to wrap my head around it but if you gave me more to work with, I'm sure that I could find something.**

 **2)Well, think of them as children... as adults. So yeah, pretty much.**

 **3)Pairings you can kind of guess but I do have something planned for one Wendy Marvel... but you will have to wait for that because SPOILERS!**

 **4)Dunno. Didn't really see them as that important in the first place. I'm going to re-watch the whole series so I will get an idea then I guess.**

 **ChaosGodLiza: It is... but that will be explained later but... SPOILERS!**

 **Anyways, lets get on with chapter 5!**

* * *

Pushing open the doors to the Guild, Natsu's mind was swarmed by so many different thoughts. Who was that person back at the train tracks? Why did they tell him to kill Erigor? Why did he consider it?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, the pinkette looked up just in time to see a white and blue blur collide with his body.

"Natsu/Papa!" He heard both forms shouted as they hit him, sending him toppling to the floor. A sad smile passed over his features as he fell. After the incident with Lullaby, Natsu had spent a few days wandering around the area to try and find anything that could lead him to that voice, that demonic fucking voice that had been plaguing his mind.

When they finally hit the ground, Natsu used his elbows to lift himself up and stare at the two figures hugging his body. The first was his mate, whose bright blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. She was wearing his favourite, a blue jumper with white shorts. All he could do was smile at her as she burrowed further into his chest.

Next to her was their child, Happy. The blue furball was sitting atop Lisanna's head and was snuggling into Natsu's neck. It was actually quite cute.

"Hey you two. I'm home." He muttered, bring both of them into a hug.

"W-Where were you Papa?" Happy wailed, sending Natsu's psyche into overload. Had he really hurt them this much?

"I was… looking for something." He muttered into his mates ivory hair, enjoying the scent that he had been missing for the last few days.

"Did you find it?" Lisanna asked quietly into his chest.

"No. Not yet."

"Oh well." She raised her head, eyes now free of tears as she sat on his chest, now eye-to-eye with each other. "What matters now is that your home." Both teens smiled as they both began to lean in with eyes closing fast. When their lips met, it's like a wild fire was born from the connection, with so much fuel and drive behind the moving of lips. Around them, Natsu could hear whistling or awing, but he didn't really care. Releasing his mate from his lip lock, he cupped her cheek.

"Yeah. I am." Grinning at her, he began to pull his fiancé and his son up to their feet, giving both of them one last hug before embarking behind them. "Master's back, right?" He asked, not really directing it anyone. He got a few nods in response. Smirking, he began to travel up the stairs to the Master's office.

Reaching the oak door, his face became sombre, his mood dropping ten-fold. Slowly pushing open the door, his eyes met with Master Makarov's immediately.

"We have to talk Master."

"Yes. Yes we do Natsu."

Sitting down, Natsu began to explain his problems and issues that he faced back on the train-tracks: the voice in his head, the want to kill Erigor, the searching he had done for the shadowy figure. When he finished, Makarov looked at his child with a serious expression on his face.

"Natsu, what did the voice sound like?"

"Like me… but more demonic and creepy, like I was the Devil." He expressed, closing his hand into a fist as he spoke. That only increased as he saw the worry on Makarov's face. "What do you think it is, Master?"

"To be honest my child… I do not know. It might have been something to do with how close you were to Lullaby and what you did to the creature by snapping it in two but I honestly have no proper clue. I will look into it. For now, go be with your family; they have been worried sick for the whole week when you didn't return with Erza."

"Master, where is Erza's little team?" He asked, confused that he didn't see the red haired 'Queen' in the Guild Hall.

"She went out with Aerys and Gray to try and find you. She all but forced Gray to go, poor lad." He expressed with a small chuckle at the end.

"Yeah well the ice prick deserves it, he mumbled, leaning back into his chair, smiling himself. The two send the next few minutes in silence until Natsu stood up.

"Thanks Gramps."

"No problem Natsu." Makarov waved to him before he exited the room. When Natsu was sure that he was far enough away, his face turned as hard as rocks. "He can't be him… can he?" Looking over to a certain book on his bookshelf, the short man went over and picked it up, going directly to the page titled:

The Lost Legacy of Zeref's E.N.D.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Natsu knew that something was going on with Makaov but decided that he was going to let the old man deal with it himself. However, he did pick up a very distinct voice with his sensitive ears.

"Lisanna you know that I have to discipline him." Erza Scarlet was back. Sighing, he decided to stay out of sight for a while and just listen.

"Erza, listen. I know that you will need to, but just let it go for today. Me and Happy are going to take him out for the day and we don't really want him to be covered in bruises for the whole damn day." He heard Lisanna stick up for him, followed by a cute little "Aye!" from Happy. God he loved his family.

"But…" Erza began. Fortunately, he had a really nice half-sister.

"Oh shut it Tin-Can. My sister wants to spend some time with her guy, get over it!" He heard Mira shouted before the very loud footsteps of one Erza Scarlet were walking over to the bar.

"How dare you Witch!"

"Oh yea? What you gonna do?"

Now that they were in a full blown argument, Natsu quickly but also quietly leapt down the stair, grabbing Lisanna like a bride and placing Happy on his head before bolting it out of the Guild.

For a while he just ran with Lisanna laughing as he did so. Happy was also giggling, holding onto Natsu's wild pink mane as the family burst through the streets. When the pinkette finally came to a stop, he let his mate down, staring into her big cerulean eyes.

"It was a short talk." Was Natsu's reply before he linked arms with Lisanna, rubbing Happy's head as he did so. "So what is the plan for today Mrs. Dragneel?" This caused said girl to blush slightly.

"I'm not Mrs. Dragneel yet."

"But you will be soon, don't worry." He dropped his arm to her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to tell her that he was right.

"Yea, I will." Lisanna beamed back. "Anyway, I thought that we could go shopping for a bit, then maybe go to eat something and then I can come back to yours?" She gave a slight smile at the last bit but Natsu just sort of ignored it… for now.

"Sure. You okay with that buddy?" The pinkette asked the blue ball of fur seated on his head.

"Yep! As long as I'm with you two." He cooed happily.

"We'll never leave Happy, don't worry." Lisanan reached out, placing Happy on her own head as she stroked his head.

For the next few hours, the trio went shopping. Their first stop was a clothes shop. Lisanna had insisted that Natsu buy some new clothes as he had been wearing the same clothing type since he was 14. After a few mumbles about him not needing to change, Natsu tried on some new clothes. The first was something quite similar to what he used to wear when he younger: a long-sleeved red shirt with black shorts. After that came a variation of his usual outfit but now with two long-sleeves and a more trench-coaty look that still kept the hood. Then came Lisanna. She bought a simple pink tank top and jeans but it did wonders for Natsu's mind.

After stopping for some food with Happy, and nearly eating the place out of business, the family returned to Natsu's house, intent on just spending the next few hours relaxing. When they reached the home, Natsu carrying Lisanna on his back and Happy on his head once more, he saw the sun setting in the distance.

"Just made it." He muttered. Walking into the house, he noted that Happy had fallen asleep. Picking the blue tabby up, Lisanna smiled at Natsu before taking Happy to his room. Lying down on the sofa, Natsu just stared at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky he was. He may have lost Igneel but what he gained was so much more; he gained someone that he could love, a family that he could love and protect with all his heart. He just felt so damn happy.

Feeling a weight lay down on his chest, he saw Lisanna looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"What's up?" She asked resting her cheek to his chest.

"Nothing, just happy I guess."

"You know that Erza will probably beat you up tomorrow for sneaking out without punishment." She laughed slightly.

"Oh yea? Well what about when she finds out that you helped me?"

"I didn't help you in the slightest!" Her tone was harsh as she sat up to look the pinkette in the eye but the smile on her face pulled all the seriousness out of the situation.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Well, I can't fault you there, but…" He picked the ivory haired girl up, earning a small yelp of surprise to come from said girl before he began to run his hands up her sides. The tickling started off kind of weak but with each passing second it got worse, with the battle escalating to the point where Lisanna had tears running down her cheeks with laughter and soon Natsu held the teen tight. "I am victorious. Punishment has been delivered."

Suddenly, the weight atop of him was switched and he could feel someone holding his hand. Atop him sat Lisanna, both hands holding his own together to make sure that he didn't escape.

"Yeah, but yours hasn't…" She spoke, her tone sultry and sent shivers throughout Natsu's spine. He knew that he could break out of her hold but he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Hm? Well the, go on." He spoke in a tone just as dangerous. A sexy smirk played at the white haired girl's lips as she moved closer to engage the pinkette in a lip lock. Their lips moved practically in sync with each other, like they had done thousands of times before and not long after, Lisanna was slipping her tongue into Natsu's mouth without permission. To the outside world, Natsu was the fierce fighting dominant one but when they were alone, it was all Lisanna. She had once told him that she liked the feeling of making such a powerful man fall down to her knees like a dog. Smirking into the kiss, he felt Lisanna push his body further into the sofa.

Neither were getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

 **There we go! Thank you for reading! Like I said, more of a fun Dragneel Family chapter than anything. Next chapter will be a simplified Galuna Island or maybe just no Galuna Island... Dunno never did like that arc very much. Anyway, thanks again and see you soon!**

 **-Jack**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Heart Fire! Yes this is a quick update. Anyway this chapter will have ALOT of lore and exposition in it but it will benefit the story and will tell you more about the marks Dragon Slayers give their mates! Seriously, its like two-and-a-half pages of lore... Also, I will not be doing Galuna Island. It'll be a waste of your time and mine so I'll be skipping straight to Phantom Lord within the next 2 chapters so look forward to that! So lets get onto reviews:**

 **Maiden Warrior: Thanks for the extra information. Now... you will get a surprise in this chapter, trust me.**

 **Guest: Kind of Zeref... Kind of not...**

 **Casey10Rok: Thanks! Not many people write about NaLi without absolutely beating Lisanna to the ground so...**

 **ValinNight: Yep, new arc is definitely this chapter... definitely...**

 **JD98: Thanks!**

 **Anyway, lets get on with Chapter 6; THE CHAPTER OF EXPOSITION! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking open an eye, Lisanna slowly began to re-gain her senses. Her eyes were blurry from sleep and her body was numb and fatigued but she knew where she was immediately. She was at Natsu's house. Sighing, the ivory haired woman suddenly took note of the immense heat surrounding her but she also knew what that was immediately.

Twisting her head, Lisanna's beautiful blue eyes locked onto the sleeping face on Mr. Natsu Dragneel. His usually over-the-top or serious face was now just neutral, snuggled into her back while his arms held her naked body tight on the bed. Blinking, she looked around to find that she was indeed in Natsu's bed… But didn't they have sex on the sofa?

"You were tired afterwards so I took you up here for a better sleep." Natsu hummed into her pale skin, sending shockwaves down her spine.

"Well then," The petite girl turned around so that she was now facing the pinkette, whose onyx eyes were half lidded as they stared at her. "Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss before pulling away but Natsu let out a moan of un-satisfaction. "Fine." Lisanna huffed leaning back in to a kiss for the hungry Dragon Slayer.

After a few minutes of kissing and moaning, the duo separated, Natsu now full of life. Smiling at each other, they began to exit the bed and get dressed, with Natsu taking a few peaks as they went but Lisanna was used to this, having been mated to him for over 2 years at this point.

Once they were finally dressed, Lisanna in a white jumper and black shorts and Natsu in his long sleeved variant that he bought yesterday, they set off to Happy's room.

Natsu and Lisanna lived separately for the minute, a request from Lisanna's siblings, but that didn't stop them from coming over to each other's houses like they were second homes. Opening the oak door to Happy's room, the girl found herself breaking out into a beaming smile as she walked in. The walls had all been painted to resemble the cliff where Happy had been hatched and the titular cat himself was sleeping atop a small bed of straw. Reaching the small blue fluff, she slowly picked the cat up, holding him so that his head was resting on his shoulder.

"Uh… five more minutes Mama…" Happy sleepily said as the white haired girl exited the room.

"Come on Happy, Natsu's making breaking breakfast again." She smiled as her son spoke, enjoying the chemistry that her family had. Reaching the table, Lisanna noted that Natsu had already put the food on the table. After a few minutes more of coaxing Happy, the trio ate their food while conversing about quite trivial topics. Then they head off to the Guild.

However as they reached the doors, Natsu began to smell something… something off. Pushing Lisanna behind him, he slowly opened the door to see the whole Guild crowded around the centre of the Hall. What the hell was going on?

Holding onto Lisanna's hand, Natsu pulled the trio towards Mira and Erza, who were bickering on the outskirts of the crowd.

"They might be dangerous individuals!"

"They still need to be healed at least Erza!"

"But what happens if they attack us after we do?"

"Then we will take them down but for now, they need our help."

Before anymore talking could take place, the trio reached the bickering duo.

"What's up?" Natsu asked, gazing over the huge crowd.

"Hm? Oh hello Natsu, Lisanna." Erza said politely while Mira just jumped straight to the point.

"This morning while training, Team Shadow-Gear found two bodies by the side of the road. We bought them in for healing but it seems like they are using some sort of magic so that we can't heal them properly."

"Some kind of magic?" Lisanna asked, cuddling Happy closer to her chest.

"It gets excruciatingly hot when we get close to either of them so we were waiting for you to get here so you could… you know, do something." Erza said, looking towards the crowd, then back at Natsu. "However, I think that we should be cautious when we heal them. What if they were to attack us?"

"Then I would take them down." Natsu said, his voice dropping in tone. Turning back to Mira, he saw some kind of substance in a tube in her hand. "That the potion?"

"Yea, it'll restore them to full heal according to Porlyusica…" Mira replied, handing Natsu the bottle. "Be careful, okay?" She said afterwards, worried for her half-brother.

"I will." Turning back to Lisanna, he gave her a small peck on the cheek before turning over to the crowd. Pushing his way through the mass of people, he eventually made it to the centre where two figures were lying.

The first was a boy, looked around 14 to Natsu. From where Natsu was stood he appeared to be about 5'5. He had messy, honey-blonde hair and a heart shaped face with thin lips and a small nose with his skin being a peachy colour. His physique looked to be quite built, with the look of a small gymnast. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown leather jacket over that. On his legs, he had black combat pants and black combat boots with metal soles. Around his neck, he had a blue scarf and atop his head sat black visor sunglasses.

The second figure was trapped in the boy's embrace but Natsu could easily tell that it was a girl. She also had honey-blonde hair that came down to her shoulders but she also had the same heart-shaped face, small nose and lips and peach-coloured skin. She also looked to be about 14, and with a height of about 5'2. Even though she looked young, her body had already begun to develop. She was wearing a knee-length white dress that had a red bow tied around the middle and atop of that sat a black jacket. On her legs were long black boots. Around her neck, she wore a crystal necklace with a small flower inside and she appeared to be holding an umbrella.

Walking forward, Natsu also saw that they had a large black bag with them, held tightly in the girl's hands. When he finally reached the duo, he knew that it must have been boiling because the table that the duo was resting on appeared to be melting slightly. Holding onto the boy's face, he pushed he boy's mouth open slightly before pouring some of the liquid down his throat. Then he did the same with the girl. However, Natsu found something when he turned the girl's head towards his own; a mate mark. Two puncture marks with a singular flame dancing around them with a slightly blue hue. Almost immediately, he knew who these people were but decided to let them do it on their own terms.

Releasing the girl, Natsu began to walk back, but not before he felt something fly towards him. Dodging to the left, he saw a streak of blue fire shoot past him and hit the wall. Twisting his head, he saw the boy with his hand out-stretched, his sharp amber eyes now visible to the world.

"Who are you and what did you just poison me and my sister with?!"

"Look kid, I didn't poison you with anything. You and your sister were found half dead in the middle of the forest. I just gave you a potion that would heal you." He spoke in a calm demeanour, crossing his arms over his chest. Looking around, he saw the crowd standing back further, indicating that it must have gotten hotter around the two of them.

"How… how are you able to stand completely fine in Alex's heat?" A calmer, softer voice hit his ears and after a second, he realised that it was the girl's voice.

"Cal! You're okay!" The boy, now named Alex, bought the girl into a tight hug while Natsu watched on, her shoulder now exposed where another mark now lay: the Mark of the Guardian.

"Of course I'm fine Alex… Wait, is Kakeru okay?!" The girl worriedly said, looking around for her bag. Glancing down, Natsu noticed that it had fallen off of the table. Reaching down to retrieve it, he held the bag out to the duo.

"Looking for this?" Almost immediately, the girl snatched the bag from his hands and threw it open, only to be struck by a black blur flying forth from the bag.

"Mother!" Natsu heard a high pitched voice call out and soon, his eyes signalled in on a black cat, similar to Happy, resting on her chest.

"Kakeru…" The girl cooed. Soon the boy also came over and embraced the two in a hug. All the Guild watched on with care and adoration in their eyes. After a few minutes however, the boy's eyes became sharp once more, grabbing a hold of Kal's hand and dragging her along.

"While I thank you for giving us an antidote to out problems, we must be going now." He hurriedly said, pushing past the muttering members of the crowd. However, when they passed Lisanna, the black cat, suddenly started struggling.

"Mother! Father! Look!" He shouted, his paw outstretched towards Lisanna and Happy. The duo's eyes both met the white haired girl and their own eyes lit up in excitement.

"Alex! She has a mate mark! Look!" Kal said, letting go of the boys hand ran over to the taller female, pointing to her neck.

"Yeah, she does." Alex let out, his mouth open in shock.

"And she had someone that looks like me!" Kakaru leapt out of the girls hands and flew up to Happy, who was perched on Lisanna's head. "Hello! My name is Kakaru!"

"Woah! Another me!? Hi, I'm Happy!" The blue cat excitedly started bouncing around, flying up to twirl around Kakaru.

"This is so cool!"

"I know right!"

Back on the ground, Kal was talking to Lisanna.

"So, you're a Dragon Slayer's mate?" She said in a timid voice.

"Yeah, I am." Lisanna said with her smiling beaming.

"What class is he?" Alex asked, walking over to Kal and standing next to her. Looking over to Natsu, Lisanna was a bit confused until the pinkette held up his wrist. Then Lisanna repeated the same action.

"What?! The Mark of the Queen! You're mated to THE Son of Igneel?" Alex excitedly said running up to Lisanna with his eyes wide. "Where is he, if you don't mind me asking?"

Smiling, Lisanna gestured towards Natsu, who simply smiled at the trio. When they all locked eyes, the trio's mouths fell open.

"Y-You're the Son of Igneel?" Alex asked shakily, walking over to the pinkette.

"Yep, and I know that you are the Son of the Sacred Blue Flame, Nova-Prime." Natsu said, smiling even more when he saw Alex's eyes widen even further.

"Y-You know about Father?"

"Of course I do! The Fire Dragon's lead Guardian, helped them win many battles." Crouching down so that they were at eye level, Natsu ruffled the boy's hair. "He was a great asset according to Igneel."

"Uh, Natsu?" Turning his head, he saw Aerys looking at him with a confused look. "Mind sharing?"

Looking back at Alex, he smirked at the boy before walking over to one of the walls.

"So, to explain all of this stuff, I will need to go over Dragon Customs and Dragon Slayer Mating Marks. You all ok with hearing this?" Natsu asked and got the response in the form of plenty of quick nods. "Okay then."

"So in the time of Dragons, each Dragon had a class and a specification." He said as he lightly drew two outlines of a female's body on the wall, one showing the front and one the back. "Now, when Dragon Slayers meet their mates, we mark them like I have done to Lisanna with an initial Mate Mark." With his nail, he circled an area on the female's neck. "This is the place where all Mate Marks are put. It's used to show other Dragon Slayer that this mate belongs to another Slayer but also shows off what type of Dragon Slayer with the unique pattern."

"Then we have the Classification Marks. These are marks used to show off the Dragons status in the Dragon World. The first is for the most prestigious Dragons, the Mark of The Queen/King." Natsu drew a circle around the wrists of the woman. "This show that you are the mate of a Dragon Slayer whose father or mother was a King or Queen of their respected element. This means that they are the best in that specification. We will get onto specifications in a minute."

Drawing a circle around the middle of the arm, he began speaking again. "This is the Mark of the Common. This shows that your Dragon Slayer had a father or mother that had a good, natural status in the Dragon World. This means that they were good and capable at their specification."

Then he drew a circle around the hand of the figure. "Now this is the only mark that the Dragon, Dragon Slayer and their mate will share and it is the Mark of the Outlaw. This shows that the Dragon has done something sinful or evil during their time. This mark goes at the middle of the palm but if you continue to do evil deeds, the Dragon would have extra marks branded onto the skin, with it eventually looping around the whole middle of the hand. When these brands re-reached the start of the palm, it was becomes the Mark of the Traitor. This banishes the Dragon for all Dragon customs or, if very severe, they will be executed."

Looking around to make sure that everyone was still listening, he carried on.

"Then we have the Specification Marks. Specification Marks are used to show what place your Dragon had in the time of Dragons. The first is the Mark of the Warrior." He drew a circle around the base of the spine on the second drawing. "This is used to show off a Fire Dragon Slayer. In the time of Dragons, Fire Dragons were the most battle-ready, the fighters so they were used to make up the army that fought other Dragon Nations. Remember earlier when I told you about Dragon Kings or Queens being the best at their specification? Well for Igneel, that meant being the Leader of all the Dragon's Armies while being known as the strongest Dragon. I inherited this."

"Then we have the Mark of the Guardian." He drew a circle around the left shoulder. "Guardians were Wind Dragons and were healers in Dragon times, the best at what they did too. They were almost always female, meaning that they were most likely to take on female Dragon Slayers. Don't ask me why, Igneel just told me that it was Draconic Bullshit. Anyway, they were healers. However, some Fire Dragons were born with blue fire. This meant that they were born as Guardians. But instead of being healers, they were still forced into the army because they were born as Fire Dragons. Now they were Guardians on the battlefield, working like battle-medics, with a good mix of strength and healing capabilities, but not to the extent of either a Fire Dragon or a Wind Dragon. This meant that the Slayers mate would receive both the Mark of the Guardian and the Mark of the Warrior."

"Next we have the Mark of the Enforcer." Natsu drew a circle around the right shoulder this time. "This is the Mark of a Lightning Dragon. In Dragon times, they acted like a police force because they were not only strong, but also quick. They also acted as a juries that deemed other Dragons guilty for a crime and if it came down to it, they also acted as executioners."

Natsu then drew a circle around the left collar-bone. "This is the Mark of the Mechanist. This shows that your Dragon Slayers father or mother was a Metal Dragon. These Dragons built everything in the Dragon world; the buildings, the roads, the monuments, the armour for the Fire Dragons, everything was built by them. They were really masters of their craft."

"This is the Mark of the Balancer." He drew a circle around the right collar bone. "This is a complicated subject actually because it encompasses 4 different Dragon Specifications: Light, Dark, Life and Death. These Dragons were renowned for their magical capabilities and kept the world in order with the Light and Dark Dragons looking over the day and night cycles, the balance of good and evil, while the Life and Death Dragons looked over the birth of new Dragons, the months of Heat and the collection of a Dragon's soul after death. Death Dragons usually went along with Fire Dragons when they went to war as-well because of all the dead that usually emerged."

When he finished he drew another circle around the centre of the chest. "Finally, this is the Mark of the Alchemist. Alchemist were the potion brewers, the makers of poisons, anything like that and were made up of Water Dragons, Poison Dragons and Earth Dragons. They aided the healers and the army in creating powerful concoctions. They were quite rare, though. And that's it for Specification Marks."

Then he drew a circle around the hips of the woman. "But there are some marks that every Dragon Slayer's mate receives. This," He pointed to the right hip, "Is where the Mark of the Mated goes. This shows that the Dragon Slayer has had sex with their mate. However, this Mark can only be granted after the age of 16 has been reached by both Slayer and mate." All eyes turned to Lisanna, who began blushing furiously.

Then Natsu pointed to the left hip. "This is where the Mark of the Heir will be put. The Mark of the Heir is given in a ceremony where the mate will become pregnant and will bear an heir to the Dragon Slayer. However, in this circumstance, the mate gets to choose the gender and depending on what they chose the mark will either face up if it's a boy or down if it's a girl."

"And finally there is the Mark of Matrimony." He gestured to a circle of the bottom of the spine. "This is given after the Slayer and their mate have become married by human terms. The Dragons but this in place after they started taking on humans to become their apprentices."

Everyone breathed, believing it to be over.

"However, now we have to go over Dragon Slayer Code." A loud groan emerged from the crowd. "Suck it up, you asked for this."

"Now all Dragon Slayers follow a very basic set of rules:"

1)Do not make fun of a Dragon Slayers Father, Mother or Mate

2)Do not deem a Dragon Slayer weak until fought in battle

3)Do not try and steal another Dragon Slayers mate

4)Do not take another Dragon Slayers mate

5)Do not alter yourself with anything un-natural

6)If you fight a fellow Dragon Slayer and lose, you must accept the Mark of Battle without complaint

"If any of these rules are broken, then the offender has a mark scratched across their chest. This is known as the Mark of Failure. This shows to other Dragon Slayers that you have not complied with the code and you will have that scar with you for life. The Mark of Battle which is mentioned in the 6th Rule is a similar mark to the Mark of Failure but it is seen as a scar of honour as it shows that you have fought a fellow Dragon Slayer with integrity and followed the rules. The difference in the two marks is where they are drawn; Marks of Failure stack up on the left side of the body while Marks of Battle stack up on the right."

"And finally you need to know the Rebirth Ceremony. This is a ceremony Dragon Slayers go through when their Dragon dies. First, said Dragon Slayer must accept several Marks across their back from either nearby Dragons or other Dragon Slayer. After each Dragon or Dragon Slayer has given a mark, known as the Marks of Rebirth, the wounded Dragon Slayer will walk up to their fallen parent and they will charge them with their magic, before absorbing the Dragons essence into themselves. This will make the Dragon Slayers magic match and even surpass that of the Dragon. However, the Rebirth Ceremony cannot commence if the Dragon Slayer themselves killed the Dragon. If the Dragon Slayer is away from their parent when they die, they and all other Dragon Slayers close to the individual will walk until they reach the body, where the Ceremony will take place."

Letting out a deep breath, Natsu looked up at the audience.

"Any questions?"

* * *

 **So like I said, ALOT of exposition but now I hope you understand my world a bit better and all this wasn't for no reason, it will come into play later. Anyway, next chapter will be focusing more on the new trio and the build up to Phantom Lord and boy, do I have plans for that Arc! So seeya next time!**

 **-Jack**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome back to Heart Fire. Not much else to say but reviews!**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks!**

 **Guest: SPOILERS! But seriously, you will learn soon... in like 70 chapters.**

 **KatelynLaw: There will be more Dragon Slayers but a female Rogue, I don't know. But Sting and Rogue will be there, trust me. Also, thank you, boss-man! Or boss-lady... I'll just shut up now.**

 **Madien Warrior: Seriously? What are the chances of that, huh? That's alright, I feel like their place in the next arc will increase the greatness of this story! Hopefully anyway. Also thank you for the additional information.**

 **JD98: Hey, needed to put some exposition in their somewhere.**

 **Now onto chapter 7!**

* * *

Natsu sighed as he finally reached his seat.

For the last few hours, he had been answering everyone's questions on Dragon Culture such as why only the mates got the marks and the Slayers didn't or what it meant to for Natsu that he was the son of a Dragon Slayer King. Stuff like that.

Hearing someone approach him, he cracked open one of his closed eyes to see the approaching figures of Calypso and Alexander. The two had tried to talk to Natsu multiple times throughout the night but there was always something that came up.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Natsu smiled as they sat across from him.

"Hi Natsu… I just wanted to ask you a few things…" Alexander started, taking Kalypso's hand into his own as he spoke.

"It's about Nova-Prime, right?" Natsu's smile grew even bigger with both joy and shrunk with sadness as he saw the shocked and hopeful expression on their faces.

"Wait, do you know anything about Dad?" Kalypso asked him excitedly, gripping Alex's hand harder.

"No… sorry." The pinkette stated, not taking any joy in the crushing disappointment that came with that phrase.

"Oh…"

"Hey, did Nova ever tell you how important he was?" He got a slight nod back.

"Okay. So, you two are both 14, right?" Two nods. "Okay then. Well for me, Igneel disappeared in X777." Confusion crossed the twin's faces.

"X777?"

"Yep, Igneel and all the other dragons disappeared in X777. Well, almost all of them." He smirked, an air of mystery about him. "For the dragons, they knew that this time would come eventually; when they would have to leave. However, they were keepers of the sacred elements, granted to them by the Gods and the Demons. This is how the three slayer classes are connected; they formed a pact hundreds of years ago. The pact dictated that the two super natural species, the Demons and the Gods, would rule over the world beneath our own and the skies respectively while the Dragons as some of the first creatures created by the two races were given custody of the land. However, this custody came with the price of maintaining the 7 Sacred Elements. These were special and unique elements that balanced out their counter parts and were composed off…" Natsu took in a deep breath of air before he began sounded them off.

"The Healing Effects of Blue Fire, the Cursed Effects of Earth, the Dark Effects of Water, the Unstable Effects of Iron, the Cutting Effects of Air, the Regenerative Effects of Poison and the Insane Effects of Lightening. These effects were held in the possession of each Dragon Specification. The Dragons of Life, Death, Light and Dark did not require any secondary balancing element due to them already balancing each other out. Anyway, the main moral of this was to tell you that your father was in possession of one of these elements, take a guess which one, so he had to stay behind for a longer period. In-fact, he was meant to return only 2 years after the rest of them disappeared but then he found you. As for why he or the other Dragons disappeared… I don't know. Igneel only told me that he would be disappearing some time into the future with the rest of the Dragons and then BOOM! He's gone the very next day." He let out a long sigh before turning back to the star struck duo. "That help you in anyway?"

The two nodded their heads. Smiling Natsu stood up and walked behind the two, ruffling their hair.

"Well, we're family now. Not just with you hopefully joining Fairy Tail," He gave a wide grin as he had heard the two talking about it earlier, "But that we are Dragon Slayers. That makes us family. And family protects their own." Finishing his speech, he smiled at them once more before turning around and walking over to Lisanna, who was currently in between an energetic Happy and Kakeru.

"Woah! You came out of an egg too!"

"Yea! Mama and Papa hatched me themselves!"

"Cool! Mother and Father had a little help but it was mostly them."

The white haired bar-maid just sat in between them with a wide smile. However, she heard very familiar footsteps closing in on them and she didn't even need to see who it was.

"How did the talk go?" She asked, leaning to position her head on Natsu's shoulder after then teen had sat down.

"Good, I think. They were asking about their Father and I told them the most that I know on the subject." He replied, letting out a harsh sigh when he finished. "I just don't feel like I'm doing enough."

"Natsu, you're doing fine, okay?" She turned to look up at him.

"I'm going to ask Alexander about his abilities, so I'll be taking him and probably Calypso out of the Guild for today. You want to come along?" He stood up, stretching his back muscles.

"Nah, Mira asked me if I could help her clean the bar and stuff so I'll be staying here. Thanks for the offer though, maybe I'll take it up some other time though…" She added a wink onto the last bit and it just made the pinkette chuckle.

"And people say that I'm the dominate one." Reaching up, Lisanna pulled him down into a heated lip-lock while the rest of the Guild was pretty oblivious. Finishing up with a massive smile, Lisanna just gave him one more before turning back to the chatting cats.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Natsu."

Walking over to Happy, he ruffled his head a little bit, gaining his attention.

"Hey buddy, you'll be staying with Mama today, okay?"

"Yep, sure, see-ya." He said with little enthusiasm before turning back to his new friend. With a scowl and a sigh, Natsu made his way over to the table he was at a few minutes ago. As he approached, his heightened senses couldn't help but pick up some new information.

"Should we join the Guild, Alex? I mean, Kakeru has made a friend and then there's Natsu to help us through our Dragon Slayer problems and everyone here is so nice… I want to stay here Alex."

"I think we should too… but…"

"You two should totally join!" Natsu couldn't help but perk up when he reached the two, earning him their undivided attention. "It'll be so much fun with you two around." He gave them a wide toothy grin before becoming them to join him. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

The duo looked at each other before standing up, taking each other's hands into their own. Twisting on his heel, he heard them call out to Kakeru which told him to stay with Happy. On his way out, he said goodbye to some other Guild mates before quietly leaving with Alex and Calypso.

The trio walked deep into the forest and up a hill, the ever shrinking sun present in the distance as they walked, with the younger members chatting quietly to each other as they climbed the steep green mash of grass and rock. Finally reaching the top, Natsu took in a deep breath. Before them was a cliff that blended the earthy colours of rocks with green grasses and white stones together neatly as to form a beautiful image with the final embers of the day flickering in the sky. However, the Fire Dragons eye landed on the only obstruction in sight; a small, straw hut.

"This is where Lisanna and I hatched Happy." He turned his head to see the two younger members staring at him with piercing eyes. "I found him in the forest. Well, found is a strong word… Fell on my head after I hit a tree would be a better fit." He heard a small giggle behind him as he stroked the small layers of criss-crossing straw. "I took him back to the Guild and told everyone that I thought that it was a Dragons Egg. Everyone laughed at me and told me that it was stupid. Everyone but Lisanna." A small patch of pink dusted Natsu's cheeks as his eyes turned out to the ocean. "Lis and I were the best of friends so I didn't even hesitate in asking her if she would help me. Being the person she is, she said yes. Then, for the next 4 months we spent most of our time here, like a family. She used to tease me about it when we were younger, that we were a big family with me as the Dad and Lisanna as the Mom but it kind of grew on me as the years went on. I remember one time while we were hatching him, Lisanna's brother Elfman saw that the two of us were asleep and tried to take the egg that we had between us but apparently I had lashed out in my sleep, which made him run away. Then the next day, Happy emerged from the egg." A soft smile graced his features as he moved to swing his legs over the edge of the cliff. Turning onto his side, he gave the duo a smile.

"So then, what can you do abilities wise?" He asked, eyes pointed at both of them. At first, they looked surprised before Alex spoke up.

"Well, I'm an Azure Dragon Slayer so that means that I have both damaging moves and healing moves, but I'm slightly efficient at using healing spells. I have a number of spells that I can use. The first is," He moved back slightly before his hand lit up in a beautiful display of blue fire.

" **Azure Dragons Marking First!"** He threw his fist out, causing a small explosion of flames similar to Natsu's own **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** but it was much smaller in scope and power. Then, Alexander lit his arm up to his elbow up in similar blue fire before flinging them forward.

" **Azure Dragons Wing Attack!"** Then he moved onto swinging his hands down in a forward motion, the fire escaping off of his hands as he moved.

" **Azure Dragons Scarring Talon!"** Bending over slightly, Alexander panted before standing up and sweeping his hand in a sideways motion.

" **Azure Dragons Claw!"** Crouching down, Alex began to summon balls of fire in both of his hands before throwing them into the skies.

" **Azure Dragons Rapid Fire!"** Throwing his hand above his head, he swung both of his fists to the floor which caused several pillars of azure fire to spurt from the ground.

" **Azure Dragons Flame Pillar!"** Going down low once more, the Azure Dragon Slayer leapt into the air before spinning himself, forming a small tornado of fire around huis body.

" **Azure Dragons Brilliant Tornado!"** Leaping back, he positioned his hands over his mouth before letting out a torrent of fire and azure flames lose onto the skies.

" **Azure Dragons Roar!"** Jumping up from his spot, Natsu began to clap as he walked closer to the duo, with Calypso now walking over to the drained slayer.

"Good use of basic attacks. I assume that you know some Secret Arts?" Natsu asked, smirking when he got a nod back in return. "What about you're Mating Ability?" Alex looked up at Natsu with wide eyes as well as Calypso. "Don't worry only Lisanna and I know. We'll let you tell them in your own time."

"Y-you're not disgusted?" Calypso asked, shakily.

"A Dragon Slayers magic choses their mate based on their soul, meaning that we don't really have a choice but to be honest, that doesn't matter to us because we love our mates with just as much as if we had chosen them ourselves. So no, I am not. But now, show me your Mate Ability is you don't mind. I'll show you the one I got from Lisanna afterwards."

Smiling at the pinkette, Alexander stood back and took a deep breath in before shouting.

" **Dragons Resurrection!"** All around the boy, azure fire began to climb his body, wrapping it in a protective cloak. As it started to take shape, it ended up looking like some sort of light weight armour that surrounded Alex. Finally, there it stood, battle worn but sturdy, his fiery armour stood. It still looked dragon-like, however, with a dragon mask and claws and small wings but still looking very armour like. "This is **Dragons Resurrection.** It slightly increases my speed, stamina, strength and endurance but most importantly, it allows me to heal from almost any injury and heal anyone else of any ailment or injury."

"Cooool. Now, I'll show you mine." Smirking, Natsu sunk his canines into his tongue as he felt the fire collect around him. Closing his eyes, he just let the flames wash over his body as he heard the collective gasps escape from the duo opposite. Opening his eyes, he smirking even further as he flexed his fiery, clawed hand and spread his flaming wings. "This is **Dragons Ascension.** It increases my strength, speed, stamina, endurance, all that jazz significantly and it also grants me new moves and such to use. I can also take quite a beating in it. So, Alex, I will make the same pact that I made with Aerys when we first joined; Slayers themselves are a dying breed so I will train you every week in order for you to get stronger because our race needs to survive. Will you accept?"

Looking over the two, Natsu saw the determination in Alex's eyes.

"I'll do it."

"Good, welcome to the family." Reaching out his hand, he took Alexander's clawed hand into his own before firmly shaking it. Releasing themselves out of **Dragons Ascension** and **Dragons** **Resurrection** , the trio began to walk towards Natsu house, the Dragon Slayer offering them his home for the time being.

"So Calypso, what magic do you use?"

"Oh, I use Aura Manipulation. Like, for example, I help Alex with his motion sickness when he's on a mode of transport."

"What! Not fair, man! Not fucking fair!"

* * *

"So Levy, what job do you think that we should do tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Levy, what do you think? You're our leader after all."

"I don't know yet, we'll have a look tomorrow though, okay?"

The clicking of heels filled the streets as Team Shadow-Gear walked down it. However, no-one noticed the eerie presence following them from above. Red, piercing eyes watched the trio as they moved, his feet moving silently despite his moniker of Iron Dragon Slayer. However, his movement was heard by one member of the team.

The blue haired girl turned to meet his gaze, although she couldn't see him and Gajeel felt his jaw drop. She was so… beautiful. Her short blue hair framed her face perfectly, and that bandanna that kept it from falling in her face looked so… cute on her. Her pale skin and small figure, while weak and fragile to some, was just perfect on her and it made him fall for her even more. And her eyes, oh her eyes. Beautiful pools of chocolate that just absorbed him into them.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" One of her team-mates caught her attention and turned her away from him.

"Nothing, come-on." The trio began walking but now Gajeel began to move onto them in a quicker fashion. His mission was to take out all three of them but then this happened.

He needed to keep her safe from the war that was about to happen.

He needed to so his job.

With a determined expression, he leapt out of the shadows towards the trio.

The Dragon needed his Princess.

* * *

 **OOOH! Mystery! Now, this part of the Phantom Lord arc will be different but you will find that out next chapter as the PHANTOM LORD ARC FINALLY STARTS! Now this is one of my top 5 favourite arcs so this is going to be fun to write and I will not be rushing it so I will hopefully create something good, hopefully being the key word here. Anyway, thank you for reading and see you next time!**

 **-Jack**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Heart Fire!**

 **Now today marks the beginning of the Phantom Lord arc and this will be the introductory chapter so it is a little on the shorter side, but the next one will be longer and will have more action. There will be some changes in the arc that relate to my story to make it exciting. Also, side note, did any of you see E3 this year! OH MY GOD! It's definitely one of, if not, my favourite E3. ALL THE GAMES! But then there is another side note which is that for the next 2 weeks I have exams... so... yay...**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **JD98: Thanks.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks.**

 **Madien Warrior: Yeah. Hugs back? I guess? Also, thanks and I wanted to add some diversity between his and Natsu's spells so different names were in order. Seriously? Turtle? Okay then. Also... Rest In Peace. You know what I mean if you read the latest chapter. But there is some hope for him. As for your questions, yeah I'm completely for same sex stuff if everyone's okay with it and Sting and Rogue do seem like a good pair. I do have another same sex couple, this time girls (TAKE A WILD GUESS WHO), but another one doesn't really bother me. So, yea. I'm okay with it. As for question 2, most of the major arcs are what I will be doing with my own, smaller arcs in between to break up the pace. Thanks for the Guild Mark locations. Anyway, see you next review.**

 **Guest: Hey, that didn't happen at this point and to everyone's knowledge, Dragons had already becoming extinct or didn't even exist so that means that they are the weakest.**

 **Guest: Maybe... but... SPOILERS!**

 **Guest: Traits? Lisanna's love for animals, Natsu's pride and Lisanna's compassion. I guess?**

 **Now onto chapter 8! KICKING OFF PHANTOM LORD!**

* * *

Natsu couldn't calm his rage if he tried.

He just stood there, with teeth grinding against one another and white hot flames spreading throughout his body. The skin of his knuckles turned white and his body went rigged as he stared at the mangled and damaged structure in-front of him.

His home… was gone. The only remains left of it being the sharp, metal spikes that protruded from lumps of splintering wood or the fallen ceiling that now lay, shattering the floor. Similarly, the Fairy Tail logo lay shattered on the stairs outside, fragments spread all over the concrete. Taking a step towards it, Natsu picked up the two of the broken pieces and aimed to put them back together but the cracks were too deep and small pieces had escaped the oak. With a heavy sigh, he set the wood alight before turning back.

Behind him, stood the two small figures of the Yuki twins. Both had stayed at his home last night, both had slept in each other's embrace on the sofa last night, both had accompanied Natsu to the Guild after telling him that they were going to join the Guild, both had heard the quite murmurings about the Guild Hall as they walked… Both had seen the destruction first hand.

A small sniff caused Natsu to look over at Calypso, who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"W-Why would a-anyone do t-this?" She stuttered, breaking down into Alexanders shoulder as she wept. The two had only been here a day but they had already felt the most love and care and attention in the past 3 years since Nova disappeared and they felt like family.

"I… I don't know Cal. I really don't know…" Alex quietly spoke into her ear, drawing circles on her back. Natsu watched the pair with glassy eyes, entirely focused on calming the uncontrollable rage bubbling within. However, a certain voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu!" Swinging his eyes, his spirit was lifted when he saw the approaching figure of his mate. Sprinting up to meet her, he swiftly took her into his embrace with a tight squeeze. He could feel her tears soaking his jacket and how she was shaking, but she was safe.

"N-Natsu… How… How could they?" She sobbed, dragging her nails down his back and she cried, rubbing her white hair into his neck.

"I don' know, Lis… But I'll find them, I promise…" He said with compassion but he felt her shuffle out of his grasp and back onto the floor in-front of him. With sore, red eyes, she turned to look at him, still holding onto his hand for support.

"N-No Natsu… They… They beat up Jet and Drew and then… Then… THEY TOOK LEVY!" Natsu world simply began to slow. One of his family, the one's that he had been with and the ones that he had bonded with since he was a child was gone? Taken? Kidnapped? And the others had been beaten down and left to die? Fire and rage was all that filled Natsu and he clenched his fists even tighter until his finger nails drew blood.

"Lisanna." He said in a cool voice, his tone contrasting the fire rising inside of him. "Happy is safe right?"

"Y-Yes… So is Kakeru. They're both sleeping right now, thankfully." She said sadly, casting her gaze onto the two behind Natsu, who just nodded at her with pain in their eyes.

"Good… I need to deal with something up here first, okay?" He spoke once more, the cold force coming off his breath only dispersing due to the heat of his anger. Lisanna saw this and saw that he needed his time alone. Walking back to him, she slowy rose to his tip-toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Natsu, sure. We'll be in the basement when you're done…" She smiled sadly at him, wiping away some more of her tears before dragging the two outsiders with her to the basement. Once the street was empty all Natsu was able to see was red.

And he was about to unleash Hell's fury.

Roaring, he shot forward and sent a cracking punch straight into one of the steel beam, breaking and cracking the end of it into splinters. When the metal collided with the wall, the soundwaves rang all throughout the air and reached the pinkette, who was smashing up other beams. Hearing the unique and special sound that sprung out from the sheen of dull grey, Natsu stopped moving.

That couldn't be… could it?

Swivelling on his heels, he prowled over to the shards of steel before picking them up, not even flinching when it cut his skin. And then he dropped it. Once again, the same hollow sound filled the air. Testing his hypothesis a bit more, Natsu picked another blade up before throwing it into the ground, causing about half of the metal to puncture the ground with no problem. For a metal that sounded so weak, it sure could stand up on its own two feet. Next he started to bend one of the pieces, his cut and bleeding hands staining the once flawless surface. Not really suprsing himself, he had some trouble with normal power and it wasn't until he started using quite a bit of power that the metal bent and even more of his strength until it broke into two. Scowling at the murderous element in his hands, he sighed before throwing it aside.

Gazing around himself, Natsu soon found the door to the basement and began to walk towards it. By now, his rage had subsided slightly and now it was filled with intrigue. Why would an Iron Dragon Slayer attack the Guild? He remembered Igneel teaching him about the properties of the different elements and he clearly remembered the dragon saying that the Iron Dragon's metal was tough and strong and sturdy but felt hollow and lightweight. The only metal in all of the world with such properties not derived through enchantments or other spells.

Pushing the door open with his foot, he slowly began to descend the stairs, his intrigue interrupted when the shouting voices of his Guild Mates filled his ears.

"But we have too Master! They humiliated us, destroyed our home and worst, they took Levy!"

"Erza, no. We are not retaliating."

"Master, Erza is right, we need to do something in order to get Levy back! We can't just leave her with whoever took her!"

"Actually we can." Natsu decided to make himself known, attracting the attention of all eyes to him. With that one statement, he got a fury of profanities and passionate messages of anger but Natsu just remained unfazed.

"What the Hell do you mean that we can just leave her? She's with Phantom Lord, Natsu! Fucking Phantom Lord! We can't leave her there or she'll die!" Gray ran up to the Dragon Slayer before grabbing his collar and roughly throwing him into the wall behind him. Mnay others said the same thing but then Makarov spoke up.

"Natsu, what do you mean my boy?" While he had a plan to just wait out until Phantom Lord asked them to pay a ransom or something but now Natsu had seemingly come here with new information.

"Well, if anybody actually let me speak for 5 fucking seconds," He glared at the crowd before pushing the ice mage that had pinned him back so that he could move to the centre. "You would have heard me say that she is completely safe."

"Safe!? What part of SHE IS WITH PHANTOM LORD DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Erza shouted at him, slamming her fist down infront of the pinkette, said teen releasing a sigh.

"The guy who took her was a Dragon Slayer." That shut the crowd up. Now they all calmed down and stared at Natsu with intrigue. "Okay, do you older members my first day at the Guild?" He said, only to be answered by his mate, who was now standing beside him.

"You came into the Guild, screamed about doors and human curtesy, had a talk with Cana and Gray then you came over to me and spent the day there." She said, with her small hand on her chin. Everyone who was there nodded.

"Well, can you remember me doing anything in particular when I was around you?" He asked, eying his mate up.

"You just sat near me and tried to learn everything about me but… when anybody other my siblings got near me, you just kind of snapped at them and lashed out." Lisanna said, retracing her steps from that day all those years ago.

"I was 'protecting' you. It's a Dragon Slayers first instinct when they meet their mate. Now, the iron used to fuck up the Guild is made of a special type of metal that only Iron dragon Slayers can create. I remember Igneel teaching me about the properties when I was younger. You told me that Jet and Droy were beaten up? Well, what other reason would he have to kidnap Levy? Sure, it could just be hostage tactics but if that was it, then he would have no reason to attack the Guild. Also, the damage to the Guild was quite spaced out and quite minimal when you actually see how powerful the metal is. So, that means that he was doing something else. My hypothesise says that Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer, who goes by the name Gajeel Redfox… is Levy McGarden's mate." Around him, he heard a large number of gasps.

"W-Wait, what? But they don't even know each other."

"I didn't know Lisanna. When Dragon Slayers meet their mates, they have to go and talk to them, learn everything about them, and protect them from harm. It's like it's bound to our DNA. So, my idea is that Gajeel was sent here to hurt Fairy Tail, take out one of its teams and the Guild Hall. However, as he was tailing team Shadow-Gear, he saw Levy and was drawn to her. Because he was sent her to harm the Guild, he was still gonna do it but he was now bound to her by an overwhelming sense of over-protectiveness. He took her away to keep her safe."

"Safe from what though Natsu?"

"War."

* * *

Levy's eyes opened up groggily.

Slowly sitting up, she moaned at the feeling and put a small hand to her head. Glancing around her, her once sleep-filled eyes shot open in panic. This wasn't her room. Practically leaping to her feet, the young girl began to survey the dank room. Bluish, grey stone coated the walls and there was nothing really anywhere in the room, apart from a steel chair and the metal bed that she was resting on, with what looked like a roughly put together mattress underneath her.

Swivelling her head, she saw a large open gap in the wall that was letting the cold morning air in. Throwing herself up and off the steel bed, she walked over to the large crack to look at the outside. The cold of the stone bit at her toes and at her skin, forcing Levy to hug her arms close to her body. As she approached, she also noted a thin metal railing had been put there to allow her to still see the outside, but so she couldn't fall.

Putting a small, dainty hand onto the cool metal, the bluenette recoiled slightly as she looked out at the scene. Dark hills of grass and earth ran out for miles in every direction that she could fathom and there was a small path cutting through the green that lead in 4 different directions. The first and second were to the north and the east, but the one to the west led to a large hall off in the distance that kind of reminded her of the Guild Hall and the one that led to the south led to her.

Peaking her head over the railing, the book-worm began to see that she was in a tall, dark blue tower surrounded by a grey, gritty yard with the same blue stone walls. Sighing at her situation, she heard a voice cut through the heavy atmosphere.

"Please step away from there. I don't want you to fall."

Swinging her head around, Levy's brown eyes widened at the sight in-front of her. In the furthest corner from her, in the darkest area of the room was a man. He appeared to be 2 or so years older than her with wild, uncontrollable black hair that lead down to his back and tan skin. All across his face were silver piercings and his lips were thin. However, what intrigued her the most were his eyes; red masses of crimson that stared at her with intrigue and worry but also held power in them. Looking at the rest of his body, she noted that he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with long ends, brown shorts and black combat boots.

"W-Who are you? D-Do you know where we are?" Levy asked cautiously as she approached him. When she asked him about their location, a hint of guilt shone throughout his red eyes.

"I thought that I was doing the right thing…" He muttered as he stared at her, his eyes never leaving her as she approached. As she did get closer, she noted that he stood a littler above Natsu and Aerys for height. His voice was also deep and raspy but it held so much sadness at the minute.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" She asked once more. This guy was acting really weird and she wanted to know what was up.

"I don't want to make you angry though."

"I won't be."

"But you will." With a sigh, Levy just decided to sit on her bed and beckoned the man to come over. He did, but he simply stood at the front of her bed a few feet away from her.

"Let's start off with introductions then." Holding out her smaller hand, she saw him eye it, analyse it. "Hi, my name is Levy." The bluenette said with a big smile.

"Levy… That's a nice name." The man muttered under his breath. "U-Uh, my name is Gajeel." He stuttered before taking the smaller girls hand in his own, touching it like a piece of glass.

"Gajeel, huh? So then, Gajeel, do you know where we are?"

"We're at the Phantom Lord Guild's captive area. Away from the Guild." A gasp left her throat when he said that. She had been taken hostage by Phantom Lord.

"W-W-We've been kidnapped by Phantom Lord?!" She whimpered slightly but that evoked a response from Gajeel.

"No!" He shouted, looking directly at her with serious eyes but they softened when they saw her recoil. "Never… I'm just keeping you safe…" He said with guilt in his voice.

"Wait… you bought me here?" Levy said with some anger in her tone. She's here because of him!? To keep her safe?! "Why did you bring me here?!"

"See, I told you that you would get mad." Gajeel said softly before turning around with a depressed stance and walking to the door. "I'll get you some food. There's a magic dampener in the room so you won't be able to use magic." He said before turning o her with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, but you need to be kept safe from the war."

That was the final thing he said before he opened the metal gate and stepped through it, leaving Levy in a daze on the other side. She was in shock.

"A war?"

On the other side, Gajeel was cursing himself as he walked down the hall.

"Stupid, fucking idiot."

However he stopped his rambling when another voice joined his thoughts.

"There isn't a magic dampener in the room, is there Gajeel?" Turning his head, his narrowed his eyes at the man standing by the wall. He was tall and slim with straight black hair and a moustache that sat above his ever smiling grin. He was wearing a purple suit and mock wizard's hat with a white under-shirt and red pants with long shoes. This was Jose Porla, the leader of Phantom Lord. "So why did you tell her that?"

"So that she wouldn't get mixed up in that war that you had me start. She needs to be kept safe."

"But why, why don't we just kill her and get it over with? Send a message?" Jose's smile grew wider when he got back a loud growl in return. Looking back up, he smiled at the sight. Teeth bared, eyes yellow. He needed an angry Dragon Slayer. With another growl, Gajeel stepped forward and looked Joe dead in the eye.

"You won't even go near her." He looked at his master in the eye once more before skulking off down the hall, but not before one final remark made its way down the hall.

"Or you're dead."

* * *

 **So here we go! Phantom Lord! Anyway, that last bit displays what kind of changes Gajeel will have. He'll still be his cocky, arrogant self with a tough, hot-headed attitude but with Levy, he'll be more like Natsu with Lisanna cause Dragons N' Shit. Also, the tower is the one that Lucy was kept in when she was captured. Next chapter, the Guild decides to storm Phantom Lord and Levy and Gajeel get some more connecting done. Forgiveness and what-not. Look forward to that! Goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	9. Chapter 9

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN 6 MONTHS!**

 **...**

 ***sigh* I hate myself.**

 **Hey everybody and welcome back (finally) to Heart Fire.**

 **Now as to answer the burning questions about my disappearance... I didn't. Yea, if you have been following me in the last 6 months, you would know that I still updated my other fics and even created a new one in that time when I didn't update this one. So then, why was that? Honestly... I have no clue. For a while, I didn't feel as much of a pull with this story as much as a I felt one with my other stories so I would focus my others instead of this. Then school started back up and I was thrown back into the life of shitty homework and shitty school drama and all that other crap, to the point where I could only update one of my stories for about 2 months (I decided to focus on my newer fic at the time). However, now we are back and I don't plan on leaving this story again, don't worry.**

 **Now, hehehe, let's answer some very old reviews...**

 **Maiden Warrior: Oh how it has pained me not to write that name, how are you my dear friend? After reading through your review and to see you shower me in praise, I honestly feel so bad for abandoning this story. But no longer! Now... i have a question to ask you... Why twins? You could have easily made Calypso and Alex friends so... why blood related siblings? Just a question though.**

 **Guest: She does... And you will witness it this chapter.**

 **Guest: That part of their soul has been... Um... sleeping? I don't know, fate and stuff! They did get teleported to the future after all.**

 **Guest: A child of Natsu and Lisanna? Um... Well for a girl I'd probably go with the name Fiora because it has to do with flowers and Natsu's name is technically the word for 'Summer' and for a boy... I have no clue.**

 **The Creed's Legion: I know but it is easier to explain that way (takes up less characters too).**

 **Guest: She is a girl... In Fairy Tail... And pretty much everyone was involved in the Fantasia parade... So yes.**

 **Guest: When the mate of a Dragon Slayer dies, they become fueled by anger and hate for the thing that killed their mate to the point where they might even go out to try and fight the God of the aspect that killed their mate if it is not a specific thing or person. However, if the Dragon Slayer and the mate bore a child, then the Slayer will care and look after the child with their entire being and devotion with the care of 2 parents. This idea will be explored later on in the story.**

 **Now onto... Finally I get to say this again... Chapter 9 of Heart Fire!**

* * *

The rattling of metal rang throughout the decrepit tower walls.

A sigh ripped itself from Gajeel's throat as the tall man paused in the halls, shutting down the movement of the unstable tray that he held in his hands. Why the Hell was he doing this? Why in Hell was taking care of a Fairy Tail mage? Why was he…

Another sign.

No. He completely understood why. Moving backwards, the Iron Dragon Slayer let his head rest against the wall and let his heart hammer in his chest as he thought about the girl that he was keeping in that room.

"She said her name was Levy…" He quietly mused, thinking back on her. To the masses, he would assume that they saw her as quite pathetic as a woman because of her smaller stature and even smaller… assets. Gajeel however; Gajeel thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever come across. Her short cerulean hair that just shone and framed her thin face perfectly in a way where he could still see her enticing hazel eyes that bore eternally into his own.

Shaking his head, he pushed off the wall and wandered further ahead to the steel door that held Levy captive. Her hated using that word around her; captive. The Dragon Slayer was trying to protect her and what had come out of it? She hated him for it…

A growl emanated out of his throat as he lightly pushed the door open, the iron curling back with his mage before sealing back up when he stepped through to the other side. Glancing around the room, he found the bluenette sitting on the chair that he had hastily created, looking out at the beautiful scenery. Huh, he never really noticed how much of a stain this tower was to the landscape….

Cautiously walking up to the petite girl, he saw her head move slightly but the heavy soles of his boots must have tipped her off because she kept looking forward. Placing the tray of food next to the chair, Gajeel moved over to sit down on the edge of the bed, watching the girl with his crimson iris'.

How could someone so fragile be linked to… to him, of all people? This hulking, steely man made of nothing but a wall of muscle with very little brain power, and this tiny, small woman who had nothing but pure unbridled and unrestrained tons of intellectual knowledge poking around in her head could be bound by the Draconic fates. Of course, she wasn't… at least not yet.

The Draconic fates are a strange and intriguing concept; that if a Dragon Slayer finds the one that may complete their soul, they will try their hardest to make them feel the same feelings that this Dragon Slayer feels. However, the recipient can either choose to accept or decline and it will not affect their life in any conceivable way if they do choose to decline; for the Dragon Slayer though, they will be put into a state of fight or flight where they let their instinctual nature pick up the pieces and reign free over their bodies as they either choose to come back and try again with an even harder push or they will become reclusive and grow warry of the person that they still seek affection from. Truly, to be a lovesick Dragon Slayer is the worst.

Letting out a sigh, Gajeel just leant back against the wall as he continued to survey the young woman. Silence flitted and fluttered about the room like a flock of butterflies, hitting everything in its path before Levy soon coughed a little. Going out on his instincts, the Iron Dragon Slayer shot forward with concern etched into his face.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" His voice was shaky and faltering, not at all like how it normal sounded and Gajeel could only curse himself at how conflicting it sounded with his normally deep and quite booming voice. He expected silence as an answer but instead, he got a reply.

"Yes… I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Although it was small, Gajeel felt his very body begin to heat up and feel warm as a result of the blunette, his face heating up in a barrage of red dust. How the Hell could someone make Gajeel of all people feel like this… How could she do this to his body without even knowing?

"-me here?" Looking up from his frozen stupor, the black haired Slayer locked his red eyes with that of Levy's own chocolate orbs as he soon realised that she was engaging in a conversation with him.

"S-Sorry what was that?"

"I said why did you actually bring me here? You said something about a war, about a battle or something… So why only take me and not everyone else?" Her voice was like a soft silk that draped Gajeel's body in comfort and joy as he listened to her but his mind felt quite different; it felt as though it was on fire, burning and torturing him for doing such a thing to this poor, innocent girl. And for what he did to her Guild and what he did to her and what he did to her friends… God he was such a horrible human being.

"You wouldn't want to know what I did…. You'd only hate me more." Gajeel soon confessed, sinking deeper into the sheets of the bed as Levy continued to observe him.

"Please tell me… I won't get angry, I swear. I just want to know." Anxiously, Levy stood up from her rooted position as she made her way over to the brooding man, sitting down at his feet with a gentle dip in the bed. For a second, his total attention was on her moving frame but it was soon taken away again by the wall. Turning her head to the side for a second Levy finally realised something.

"Hey, um, I don't actually know your name."

"Gajeel."

"Gajeel? That's a strange name. Is it foreign?"

"N-No… my father told me that it was an older name. You know, from around 400 years ago or so."

"Ah, that's pretty interesting Ga~j~eel." For some reason, as Levy talked with the man, she couldn't help but fall into a sort of comfortable sort of conversation with him, stressing out his names syllables and vowels in a multitude of ways that she saw made him feel uncomfortable. But she couldn't forget her true objective.

"Now then, Mr 400-year-old name, why did you bring me here?" His demeanour, which was calm and very loose up until now, suddenly shifted into a rigged and tightly locked mess of a man. Leaning forward, she put a tiny palm onto his much wider arm, the contrast not only in size but skin-tone clearly visible. "Please tell me… I just want to k- "

BOOM!

Both inhabitants of the room turned around to focus their attention on the window. Outside, an inferno had started to brew, heat and fire spreading throughout the whole area like a tsunami of flames as it washed over everything in the distance. Watching it, the two couldn't help but feel entranced and captivated by the beauty of the flame, gazing at It as it danced and twirled and spun up and into the air before crashing back to earth like Lucifer, directly above the area where the Guild Hall of Phantom Lord was. Gajeel knew this; he didn't really care. However, he did care when Levy spoke the next few words that flew out of her mouth.

"Natsu…"

All of a sudden, a possessive streak and urge began to brew and boil at Gajeel subconscious. He had heard about the Fire Dragon Slayer, in fact he had been very eager to go up against him before he met with his 'princess' at Magnolia but after hearing his name fall from her lips, he just felt rage and anger. Letting a fierce growl emerge from his throat, his hands acted on their own as they reached out and gripped Levy tight before dragging her into his embrace. He heard her gasp, he heard her shock, but at the minute instinct and the desire to protect and keep what was 'his' just took over. Yes, he could have thought this through, that Dragneel had publicly seen with a mate, a mate that he had stated many times that he loved with all his being, a mate that he protected with his life but at the moment, jealousy and envy along with the need to prove his worth clouded every nerve and ounce of judgement that he had left in his body. Holding the tiny bluenette against his body as the fires of war and the explosions of aggression played on outside, he heard Levy's quiet protests and felt he small shuffling.

"G-G-Gajeel w-what are y- "And then she saw it. She had seen it many times from the outside, from watching Natsu become aggressive and confrontational whenever anyone tried to get too… 'close' with Lisanna, and she had witnessed the rage of a possessive Dragon Slayer. From a close look at Gajeel's body, his language and his snarling and putting them against the many times that Natsu had fought the likes of random drunks, Laxus and even the Master, she could clearly tell that he was a Dragon Slayer. Paired with this, his skin became as hard as steel, strong like iron and cold like ice as he held her yet he gave off some unnatural form of heat and warmth. However, what tipped her off the most were his piercing eyes; their iris' had long since abandoned their crimson colouring for a much more fitting suit of gold that shone like the metal it was named after as the rest of the eye became absorbed into darkness. They looked so dark, so intimidating… so possessive.

But what Gajeel snarled out next was to be her undoing.

" **Miiiiiine."**

* * *

Fire swirled and swarmed around the front of the Guild Hall, absorbing it into a thick wall of fiery vengeance.

The few mages of Phantom Lord that were standing by the doors were now just screaming and crying out in agony as fire ripped through their whole being. It had all just came out of nowhere; the mages had just been commenting on how Gajeel hadn't returned yet even after decimating the Guild Hall and after capturing one of their members. They remember one of the members mentioning something very… inexcusable before the doors burst open and the visage of destruction and chaos rode on through and took all of those people into its fiery embrace.

"Huh, you all talk big game for such weaklings."

Stepping over and onto the fallen bodies of those who had succumbed to his fire, a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer strode out of the flames with a determined look of revenge scorched onto his features. Almost immediately, all of the Phantom Lord mages recognised the man that had burnt down the front of their Guild as one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail and known as the 'Salamander', the infamously chaotic mage that embodied the will and fight of the Dragons themselves.

Looking out over all the scumbags that had dared to attack his Guild Mates, Natsu subconsciously let the flame wall collapse and let the rest of his Guild into the fight. As the wall toppled, the Dragon Slayer took a quick look around the building.

"So then… Redfox ain't here, huh? Good… Very good."

"Natsu?"

Twisting his head, his onyx eyes met with those of Erza Scarlet, the red haired mage who had been leading the charge up and until this point. From just one look at her face, he could see the pent up rage and anger that they had all subconsciously felt from Phantom Lords assault. Spitting out a glob of hot sparks onto a struggling, fallen mage, he spoke to Titania.

"Levy isn't here; neither is Gajeel… So fuck up the place as much as you want." With a confident smirk that was only accentuated and highlighted by the bright wisps of orange that were rolling off his body.

"Good, cause these bastards are going to pay, right Natsu?" Looking to his right, he now stood next to the form of Mirajane Strauss, his sister-in-law, who appeared just as angry and pissed as the red haired mage on his left. Smirking even more, he nodded to woman.

"Yep… Now then, if you would do the honours, Erza."

"Phantom Lord! We are Fairy Tail and we are here to decimate you!" Summoning her Heaven's Wheel armour from her magic, she pointed all of the swords at the frozen Guild members before yelling out.

"CHARGE!"

Behind him, Natsu could hear the shouts and the cries of the entire Guild, all of them ready to get their revenge on Phantom Lord for their crimes against them. He saw the Master turn back and give him a nod before he continued to run. As they all began to run past him, activating their magic in a bright display of colours and light, Natsu stood still in waiting until he felt his mate wander up to him.

"Natsu."

Smiling, he turned around to see his mate. Now though, instead of the petite, white haired beauty he had always known, now she was dressed for war. Around her face, a thin veil of white scales had coated her cheeks and her teeth had become sharper while a similar set of scales adorned her neck and two curved horns featured on her head. Covering her body, she wore a similar leotard to her sister during her Satan Soul transformation but it was more like Dragon scales and was white and blue instead of red and yellow. Also like her sister, she had a pair of large Dragon wings on her back in the same innocent white as her scales and a pair of claws had become engrained into her hands along with a thin tail. All in all, Natsu thought that she looked beautiful… As expected of the form that he had gifted her as part of the mating ritual; the Animal Soul; Dragon Takeover.

"Yea?"

"You gonna actually do anything?"

"Are you?"

"Touché."

Smiling at his mate, Natsu pulled her inwards into his body as the battle raged on and he let his body become engulfed in fire that consumed them both. Glancing down, he gave Lisanna a heart-warming smile.

"Good luck out there, Honey."

"You too, Darling."

Smiling at each other, Natsu began to run forward before he threw the girl like a spear directly above the crowd of mages. As soon as she got into the right position, Lisanna let her body become engulfed in energy, a weaker sort of white fire that covered her arms and body before she launched herself at the crowd which resulted in a large explosion of white fire.

Not letting his own strife give up, Natsu ran forward with fire trailing behind him as he took to a group of frozen mages in the corner of the room/ Smirking, Natsu slid under their legs before propelling himself off of one of their heads with a stream of fire. Performing a delicate series of flips, he launched himself back at his opponents with a roar. Spinning his legs in sweeping motion, he managed to send them all sprawling to the floor with a single manoeuvre. Landing back on the ground in a crouch, Natsu just sighed.

"You all don't even deserve Dragons Resurrection."

"Fairy Tail! I am going to the upper floors, Jose should be there!" looking up, Natsu noted that Makarov had begun to ascend the Guild Hall in search of his fellow Saint. For some reason, Natsu felt his body shudder as he watched Makarov leave… Something dark.

Shaking his head, Natsu bolted forward to meet with Alexander, the young Dragon Slayer fighting off mages with his Azure Dragon Slayer Magic.

" **Azure Dragon's Marking Fist!"** Launching himself at another mage after ducking under a blow from his friend, Alex hopped over the man before smashing his fist into his skull with a torrent of fire flowing behind him. However, he didn't see the man coming up behind him with a sword, causing him to lose him footing and trip.

"Got you now you little pu- "

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Emerging from the side-lines, a wave of orange flames sent the mage to the ground with little difficulty. Rolling over his downed foe, Natsu bent down and picked up the shorter Dragon Slayer. "You okay?"

"Y-yea, he just took me by surprise."

"Good, cause we need your head in the game." Looking at his fellow magic user, he saw a longing look in Alex's eyes. "Listen, Calypso is fine. She's back in Magnolia, so give it your all, okay?" Looking up, Alex gave him a nod before running off to join with the rest of the Guild.

Smirking at the boy, Natsu decided to look around at the rest of his friends fighting; Aerys was having little difficulty cutting through droves of enemies up-close with his magic while Mira watched his back in her Satan Soul form, Gray was bouncing around the room on his ice and making enemies stop moving at a very quick rate, Erza… well Erza wasn't taking any prisoners, just leave it at that. Natsu was about to rush forward but in the back of his head, he heard something.

" _-jeel!"_

' _Levy?!'_

Twisting his body to look out of the candle that was the Guild Halls doors, Natsu swore that he had just heard Levy's voice. Taking a few steps away from the fight, he began to concentrate on the faint sounds outside of the battle along with the nearby surroundings.

Then he saw it.

A large tower of stone that was just out of sight that the Guild wouldn't see it if you were coming down on the main path but close enough that the tower itself could still observe everything that was happening at the Guild Hall. And at the minute, Natsu could smell a faint stench of iron that lead all the way up to that very tower. Gritting his teeth, the pink haired Slayer shouted out above everyone.

"Hey! I know where Levy might be! I'm going to go get her; stay here and continue to fight!"

Sending Erza a knowing look, they both nodded at each other before Natsu took off into a sprint towards the towers direction. As he ran, his form began to slowly catch alight with sparks and orange flames.

"Get ready Gajeel… cause your marriage councillor is here."

' _ **Miiiiine."**_

* * *

 **See you back here on Friday for...**

 **Natsu vs Gajeel, a Misunderstood Duel.**

 **-Jack**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey-ooo! Welcome back to Heart Fire.**

 **Yes, this is a day late. However, it is only cause I got so invested in my writing and I personally think that I believe that is one of my favourite chapters I have ever written... For any story. Yep, I like it that much.**

 **Also, before we start I just want to say thank you for over 100 followers... Just knowing that I can write that about a pairing that not many people like makes me smile so... thank you.**

 **Now then, reviews!**

 **Guest: Compared to cannon, Natsu is about Mystogen level/above Mystogen so... Above Laxus and a bit below Gildarts but he will get far stronger as it goes along. Oh yeah, and that isn't including what happens in this chapter (you'll see what I mean soon).**

 **Maiden Warrior / StarMaidenWarrior: Good to be back. Also, glad to know that I made the impression good and all that. And I read your story, its good. I'll probably post a review on it to show my praise in more detail soon. Aaand good to know the backstory of these characters, I hope you like what I am doing with the characters... Are the actual people alright with me writing them like this? Uh... I dunno...**

 **Guest: I like writing Etherious Natsu as just a Natsu's darker feelings embodied so... Sort of switching between the two. And he just sort of has that embodied into him anyway and will always feel that no matter what.**

 **Guest: They will be happy... I guess? Well, Larcarde hates Natsu so that's all good. And you can't forget Mavis (Honestly, how the fuck is Larcarde a thing... Actually I have a theory about that. I think that he might be based on Natsu's Etherious but with Mavis' DNA added to it to give him the light powers and that is why he smells like Natsu according to Sting. I dunno though)**

 **AND NOW ONTO CHAPTER 10! WHOO-HOO!**

* * *

"Gajeel… Can you calm the fuck down, please?"

To be honest, Natsu really had no clue how to deal with a rogue, angry, lusty Dragon-Slayer so he was just sort of winging it. During his walk over here, he had heard a few growls and a few dark words muttered in a low tone that his ears could only pick up slightly before disappearing back into the silent void of nothingness. Then, when he had finally reached the tower, he didn't hesitate to jump up to the open… window? Um, window and what was he presented with when he got inside.

Gajeel Redfox, looking pissed and hormonal, with his famous red eyes now gone, choosing instead to turn a sinister gold colour, sitting crouched in the corner of the room with a trapped Levy McGarden cradled in his arms.

He had tried to walk towards the two, but as soon as he appeared on the make-shift balcony, having phased through the harmless steel quite easily which reduced it to nothing but a puddle of molten iron that was slowly dripping like a fiery waterfall down the tower, Gajeel's possessive stare was on him and him alone. And when he tried to take even a single step towards the two, Gajeel suddenly leapt up to his feet with a harsh growl, Levy now left in the corner to watch on in shock.

" **Miiiine."**

"No, no Gajeel, that isn't how people work." Natsu chided, trying to put some humour into the situation, despite him knowing that he has definitely said similar things about Lisanna before… Damn, Dragon Slayers were massive dicks. Shaking his head, Natsu could only watch on as Gajeel stood before Levy in a crouched position, his mind gone completely savage and protective.

" **Miiiiiiiine."**

A small snarl came after the words this time, causing Levy to lean back slightly in fear. However, she steeled herself before going onto all fours and began to slowly make her way towards him.

"G-Gajeel, please just calm down. Natsu isn't trying to take me, he is- "

As soon as she uttered his name, Natsu saw Gajeel's face twist and contort into that of pure unbridled rage. He glared intently at the pinkette, his eyes narrowed into almost invisible slits, with only the golden glow of his pupils leaking out onto the rest of his face. His back also became hunched and he too was now on all fours, his right arm reared back in a sort of fist.

This was when Natsu realised that he wasn't going to be talking his way out of this situation. Sighing, he turned to Levy, locking eyes with the girl. The actions of the two caused Gajeel to growl and curse and mumble even more, which only increased as the Dragon Slayer began to speak.

"Levy? Levy, listen to me. Now the rest of the Guild are down at Phantom- "

" **Miiiiiiiiiiiiine."**

"-Lord's Guild and are currently battling the memebers. From a quick survey of the area, you can probably get out through the stairs to the left of- "

" **Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."**

"-here. Look, Gajeel's control over the metal is weakening and now you can walk on free, got it?" Natsu finished with a smile, his attention completely on the girl and not the deranged Dragon Slayer.

"A-Aren't you coming too?" Levy asked, twisting her head to see that the iron bars that were baring her inside the room were now looking flimsier and far less durable.

" **Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."**

He chuckled.

"Nah, I'm taking a different way down." He subtly looked over to Gajeel, to see him leaning back. "So… I'll see you in a b- "

" **MINE!"**

Smirking, Natsu put himself in a defensive position and watched in glee as Gajeel kicked off of the wall behind him and leapt at him with intense speed and aggressive behind his attack. As he neared Natsu, he ducked and wrapped his arms around Natsu waist with his head planted far into the pinkette's stomach. The impact caused the two to careen off the tower, Levy calling out to them above.

As they careened and sliced through the sky, Natsu could feel Gajeel gripping onto his clothes to try and keep him in one position. While the world blurred and sped past them, the Dragon Slayers duelled and fought for attention with the brawl ending when Natsu snarled and spun around Gajeel's form before he forced both of his feet down into the Iron Slayer's back. With the push and amount of force and power behind Natsu's attack, Gajeel was just sent to the earth in a fierce and brutal show of power.

In a sickening crash, the second Slayer the earth with a barrage of smoke and dust to completely cover the skies as Natsu flew over him and landed with a crouch a few metres before the man. The two Slayer's waited a while before Natsu stood to full attention with Gajeel slowly rising back to his feet. He smirked.

"You know Gajeel… I have a mate, I love her with the whole of my being and I would never try to abandon her; not for you, not for my Guild… not even the world. So just know that I would never try to steal a mate from another Dragon Slayer because that would disrespect the Dragon Code, the Slayer himself… and my own mate."

Sighing, Natsu spun around, dropping his coat to the floor to leave his upper half bare; his muscles tensed and his few scars shone proudly. He cracked his knuckles and pushed his thumb to his canines, wiping it across them until blood was drawn. Then, his eyes still on Gajeel's fallen form, he began to drawn swirls and different tribal looking symbols on his free skin, the dark crimson staining the flesh with markings. He applied a bit to his face, before summoning a bout of a flames in his hands to cauterise the wound. When he looked up, he saw that Gajeel was doing the same, his eyes returning to their rich red for a brief few seconds as they locked with Natsu. After he finished, the two stood silent and still for a few seconds, with only their eyes writing the contract of their duel.

This was to be a duel between Dragon Slayers; an official duel, with official rules. Whoever lost was to bear the scars and the Mark of Battle depicted in the Dragon Code without complaint for if they did, it would mean failure and betrayal of the Code. With a sigh, Natsu gave off one final sentiment.

"But you have driven me to this… I am sorry."

Then gold began to corrode Natsu's vision.

Now the battle had begun.

Locking his form in a similar position as Gajeel had done in the tower, Natsu got down into a semi-four legged stances but with his right arm raised in battle and his body swaying slightly to the right. Gajeel mirrored this. Then, the two let out deafening roars that could make the Dragons themselves jealous. They were loud and aggressive, acts of violent distribution that showcased that a battle was about to be done. In the distance, they were joined by a third roar, although it was much younger and much less angry; more supportive then battle hungry like Natsu and Gajeel's.

And then with no hesitation, they sprinted at each other.

Behind them, the figures of their Fathers flowed into their very beings as the two Slayer ran and ran towards each other, fire and steel flickering and folding into their cores. They kicked and clawed at the sands below them, tearing and ripping at the fickle substance until none of it could stand in their way; Natsu even turned the substance to glass beneath his form. Then, with a jump, they both leapt at each other with their firsts reared back; it was almost as if Igneel and Metalicana were embodying their children, their phantom forms lingering around the two roaring Dragon Slayer.

When the two hits connected, a small soundwave was sent out as the two were thrown back by the parallel force before Natsu leapt forward once more, recovering far faster than his accomplice. This time, the fires of war and the very lifeblood of the Dragon race breathed life into his strife as a more ragged and war hungry version of his Dragon Ascension form coated his body. The snout was more bashed in and looked to be more ripped apart, as were the wings and tail, all appearing more ragged and worn then their normal form, but it only added to the intimidation that Natsu felt. On his chest, his blood appeared to be glowing with a fiery crimson coloration that stood out against the orange of the fire.

Springing forward, Natsu gave Gajeel no time to recover as he lashed out at the man's head with a rather sharp elbow laced with fire that sent the teen flying across the battlefield with a singeing crunch. Not even letting his land, Natsu ducked under his falling body to deliver a fierce upper cut that sent the Iron Dragon even further into the air before he too leapt up and wrapped his fiery jaws around Gajeel's neck before throwing him violently at the rocky earth. Cuts and welts were now appearing on the Slayer's body as he tried to rush Natsu with a claw made of solid iron but Natsu was faster, ducking under the arm before grabbing it and bring his knee up to the exposed joint which resulted in a bone-shattering crunch.

Gajeel roared in pure agony.

Natsu wasn't done.

Bouncing over Gajeel's back, Natsu tripped the man up by swinging at him with his legs before he grabbed both appendages with two flaming claws and with a face full of fury, slammed the man down onto the ground several times. Letting his arms rest for a minute, he noticed through a hazy, battle fuelled tint that Gajeel was trying to cover his form in a metal substance. He had done this a few time throughout the fight but Natsu was just too quick. Growling at his attempted defence, Natsu quickly rose a foot and slammed it down onto the man's skull, crushing it to the floor. Then, without any breaks, he violently ripped him from his new rocky home by his feet and began to spin and swirl his foe around by his feet. After a few rotations, Natsu let go and Gajeel went soaring into the skies… Directly towards the Guild hall.

Pausing to watch the man fly, Natsu panted lightly and cracked his joints before he tore his scarf off of his neck and threw it to join his cloak. Then he followed the soaring Black Steel of Phantom Lord…

He was going to melt him into a puddle of silver.

* * *

In the Phantom Lord Guild hall, all fighting had seized.

Now, everyone had their attention locked onto one Alexander Yuki. His form was frozen and his eyes wide as he looked down shocked at the floor. A few seconds previously, the entire rowdy atmosphere of the fighting had been shattered just after it had been heightened (Jose and Makarov had broken through the ceiling in a small scrap and now were fighting with the rest of them) when Alex suddenly locked up before his tiny form let out a fierce roar that shook the whole Guild along with his eyes becoming golden for just a few seconds. Then both stopped. But now, he had everyone looking at him as he went through the situation in his head.

As Erza approached him, she could quietly hear him muttering.

"Not good… Not good…"

As she got closer, she began to speak.

"Alex? What happen- "

She was going to continue but a sudden wave of energy and pure magic power washed over the whole Guild, both of them. It was full of such rage and fury that it shook them all to their cores. Even more powerful beings like Jose and Makarov were surprised by the sheer amount of anger behind that blast. Alex, however, just looked more scared.

"Oh shit… Oh fuck…"

Erza shook herself out of her stupor to turn back to the young boy, the 14-year-old now stepping back from a group of Phantom Lord goons that he was previously attacking.

"Alex, what are you doing? What's going on?"

This time it was Lisanna who walked up to him, with Natsu's mate realising that it was probably a Dragon Slayer problem. As soon as it was Lisanna who spoke to him, his eyes lit up and his body shuddered with fear.

"L-Lisanna we need to move everyone; now!" He suddenly shouted, dragging himself back and beckoning the two female Guild Mates to follow him.

"But why Alex? Why do we need to move?" Lisanna asked, but she didn't stop moving. Instead, her mind began to work and shift to figure out what was going on with the child.

"Because Natsu an- "

And then the sky collapsed inwards as the ceiling broke.

Everyone turned up and looked up with shock and surprise as a body fell through the wooden ceiling and collided painfully with the floor-boards. Once again, the Guilds relapsed into silence. Someone tried to speak, with Phantom Lord realising that the figure was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer covered in his traditional iron armour but still with significant welts and cuts showing through, but then Alex shouted out before them.

"MOVE!"

Not 2 seconds after he spoke, the whole skyline fell through in a garage of fire and rage as Natsu shot through the ceiling with anger and intensity. And Lisanna, Erza and Mira picked up on that immediately.

"Natsu!"

However, he ignored them, deciding instead to let out a harsh roar that ripped from his throat with the same amount of intensity and fury that he had when coming into the building. It sounded so mature, so dangerous and so deadly that it dwarfed and decimated any fear that Alex's own roar put into the crowd. Then, in an instant, Gajeel responded back with his own, matching Natsu's in intensity and fury but no in pure unbridled power. No one decided to step forward but all of those close to Natsu had eyes wide in shock as they looked upon his body.

It was bare and covered in blood that was moved and integrated into a delicate pattern of swirls and symbols that left nothing to the imagination and let Natsu's body free to the elements. Also, his precious scarf that he only gave to Lisanna, Happy or Mira was not present and so let his neck free. But the most intimidating and drastic change were his eyes; gone were his pure and honest onyx orbs and now were intimidating and dangerous golden pools of anger and fury. Honestly; it was scaring them.

Then, before anyone could do anything, he landed and in an instant, he leapt towards Gajeel at such speeds that it would make Jet jealous. Gajeel also leapt forward but Natsu was much faster and ducked under Gajeel's attempted punch and over his swinging legs to deliver a swift swinging blow to his face with his elbow. The result was a sick crunch of Gajeel's scales cracking slightly and it caused many people to step back at the intensity. Natsu wasn't finished. As Gajeel swayed to the left from his hit, the pinkette skid across the floor and jumped up to grab the other side of the Iron Slayer's face and smash it into his knee with the same sickening crash. All around the room, it echoed from wall to wall along with Gajeel's pained cries and it made those who knew Natsu recoil at his brutality; usually he used his magic to deal minor burning damage without the much needed brutality that came from his punches but now he was using minimal amounts of magic and a lot of brute strength to make up for it. Many people expected a look of fury and a gargled cry from Natsu but when they looked, they saw a look of pure nothingness, void of any remorse….

This… This wasn't Natsu.

Mira was one of these who watched on with wide eyes. She sorts of expected this from someone like Laxus or a Phantom Lord mage but Natsu? The cute, little Natsu who got with her little sister and the same Natsu who always had a smile on his face? That Natsu was doing all of this damage? She had to stop him. And she was about to, activating her magic slightly before taking a step forward but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning back, her heart broke as she saw the tearful face of Lisanna, her head shaking.

"Don't… He's not himself… He's fighting another Dragon Slayer so… He's just lost in the fighting..." Looking up, her sapphire eyes locked with Natsu's form and with another set of tears, she had to look away. This was what it was to be a Dragon Slayer… especially a Dragon Slayer who was extremely protective of his friends. Gazing at her sister, Mira stopped walking and embraced her sister in a warm hug as she buried her head into her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

' _Hurry up Natsu… Stop this already...'_

Meanwhile, back with Natsu he was looking upon Gajeel's shaky form with a narrowed gaze before he let out another roar that shook the Heavens before he kicked him into the nearest wall at an angle, making the Iron Dragon Slayer turn and swirl in the air until he hit the wall. Once again, he left no room for recovery as he charged forward and with a clawed hand, he grabbed the back of Gajeel's head and began to rapidly smash and drag his face into the already dented wall, leaving an imprint of violence into the stricture as he hit and struck his fellow Slayer into it. It was violence, it was anger… It was brutality.

Gliding his hand over Gajeel's skull, he ended up at his upper jaw and with immense force and a show of strength, he gripped at the bone and threw his whole body back by the small piece of his skull. And Gajeel flew. Spitting out a glob of sparks, Natsu turned and slowly stalked his way towards his newly fallen foe.

All around the room, people watched on in horror as Natsu continued his assault on the weakened Dragon Slayer; he was now so weak that his armour was no longer holding up and evident cracks were beginning to appear from the repeated damage. Two of these people, were the Guild Masters except one was in glee while the other in shock.

"Wow… Good job raising this one, Makarov; he's a real monster." Jose sniggered, glaring at the old man as he watched his child fight on in silence, only able to utter his child's name as he watched his continue his assault.

"Natsu…"

Jose laughed.

"This is how a mage is meant to act in battle; ruthless, aggressive, brutal! He is the perfect bat- "Jose froze up as he locked eyes with the moving Dragon Slayer. As soon as he locked his gaze with the golden pools that were the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes, he felt fear and intimidation that he had never previously felt… This boy's anger was leaking out of his in waves that threatened to burn his very soul so to preserve his safety, he shut up… But his sinister smirk remained.

Speaking of heat, Natsu's very presence was lighting the room up in a sweltering heat that even managed to incapacitate some of the weaker mages in the room. Others were sweating buckets as the room around them melted from the intensity and the path that Natsu walked was scorched black with ash.

Finally, Natsu made it to his target, Gajeel lying face first in the wood-work. However, as he leant down, the Iron Dragon Slayer quickly reacted and leapt up with a club of iron replacing his hand. With a deafening roar, he struck at the Fire Dragon who was not fast enough this time and so suffered a strong hit that sent him flying back. A smirk emerged across Gajeel's face but it wasn't there for long as Natsu recovered so fast it was almost like he didn't even get hit in the first place. This time, Natsu used Gajeel's face as a spring-board, allowing him to jump into the air while the Iron Slayer was planted into the ground before Natsu kicked off the only remaining skyline and struck him with a sharp strike to the head, burying him even deeper.

When Natsu landed, his face had changed into a look of annoyance. It was time to end this.

Picking up the Slayer by the long hair, he dragged him through the wood, not taking the time to pull him out of it. Then, when he stood at the centre he pulled him out of the floor violent until he had Gajeel's face in his hands. Forcing his eyes open until the two looked into each other, Natsu forced Gajeel's head lower, pushed him about an arms-length away and opened his jaws forcefully before he took a deep breath in. Taking a few seconds, Gajeel's eyes widened at the realisation.

He was going to roar.

But it was too late. Letting out a spew and barrage of fire and molten heat that emerged from Natsu's mouth, it all covered Gajeel's body entirely and even entered his innards and burned him from the inside out. He screamed, he cried. Natsu didn't stop until his roar finally died out in his throat. The results were a burnt Gajeel who bled and whined as his eyes subtuly faded back to red from yellow before lulling slightly. Soon, Natsu's own gaze drifted back to black as he dropped Gajeel to be suspended by his knees.

A few seconds passed where nothing happened. No-one dared to move, to breathe. Then, after a few moments, Natsu looked down at Gajeel, the man barely conscious before he gestured to his chest and the Iron Slayer simply nodded. Next, Natsu held up his hand and lit only his sharp finger-tips ablaze before his voice rang out amongst the whole Guild.

"Gajeel Redfox, Son of the Great Metalicana. You have fought the Son of Igneel and lost, and you are willing to accept this Mark of Battle as a scar of honour that shows others the result of our strife. Thank you for a great battle, my friend."

Stepping forward, Natsu took in a deep breath before he harshly dug his hand into the right side of Gajeel's pecs and began to drag his hands down in a swift but violent fashion. Once again, Gajeel seemed like he was going to cry out in agony but instead he just growled as the Mark of Battle was applied. When Natsu was done, he stepped back to show a 3 clawed scar that had radiant of heat and burning around the edges. Gajeel nodded at Natsu one last time before he collapsed into a limp body on the floor.

Sighing, Natsu began to walk away, twisting on his heels towards the mostly destroyed bar but with one swift movement he took up one of the only remaining bottles. Unscrewing the cork with his bare hands, he quickly swigged the whole thing in one go, crushing the glass in a fiery hand that turned it to sand that quietly fell on the wood below. Turning to Jose, he growled out.

"I'm not paying for that." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Jose smiled.

"You don't have to."

"Good."

Turning back around, Natsu looked around the silent crowd for a second before his eyes softened at the sight of a certain white haired girl that had stepped out towards him. In his mind, he was scared that she would fear him, that she would shy away from his touch but instead she let out a whimper before she sprinted forward and collided with his body with a cry, the blood becoming dry ages ago. With a look of happiness, Natsu wrapped his arms around her lithe form, burying his head in her hair and inhaling her unique scent that he saw as a drug. For a long time, he just leant against the table with Lisanna quietly crying into his chest as he rubbed her back. Then after a while, he used his hands to make her eyes meet his and after using his thumb to wipe away her tears, he put his forehead against hers.

"Hey Honey, I'm back."

She tearfully chuckled with a small smile.

"Welcome back, Darling."

Sharing his own smile, he leant forward and captured her lips in an intense lip-lock that showed the same passion that he had for battle just a few minutes ago. It was hot and heavy and gave Lisanna all of his attention and love as he held her love, his hands drifting lower then her back. Around them, people found their faces becoming red and their body's becoming hot as they looked away from the couple. After a few minutes, they separated with threads of spit joining the two as they both looked at each other with a large mixture of love and lust mixed into their eyes. Leaning down, Natsu whispered something into the white haired girls ear that made her even redder before she nodded very quickly that also made Natsu smirk widely.

Conjoining their hands, Natsu began to lead her to where Gajeel sat only to first be interrupted by Levy, who looked at him with a sad smile.

"T-thank you for saving me, Natsu…" She held out her hands and Natsu had to look down to see what she was holding; it was his cloak and his scarf. He had completely forgotten about them. Smiling, he used the hand that wasn't holding Lisanna to pick up the scarf first. Looking at it for a second, he decided to drape it around Lisanna's neck with a smile in her direction. At first, she was shocked, but she soon accepted it and snuggled into Natsu's side. Then, he took his jacket and wrapped it around his waist, giving Levy a nod and rummaging his hand through her locks. She smiled.

Then, both pairs of eyes focused in on Gajeel. Sighing, Natsu walked forward and was about to reach out to grab him but it was taken from under him by a large hand. Looking up alongside Lisanna, the two saw Makarov holding Gajeel in his large grasp with a sad smile on his face. Nodding up at the Master, Natsu smiled and it was returned by Makaov. The Master himself then turned towards the door and quietly muttered.

"Fairy Tail… We're leaving."

And no-one protested… Well, almost no-one.

"What? What about our battle, Makarov?"

He was about to speak but a certain Slayer spoke up before him.

"The real question you should be asking is 'What are you doing with Gajeel', not the state of the battle. I know that you made Gajeel target out Guild and you would have made him do so much more damage if you could have. This all manipulation; yes Gajeel will have to be punished somehow but you know what… You'd just try and use it against him and make him do more damage for your own game. He's better off with us. You know, you really are a piece of work; Gajeel doesn't deserve to be in this Guild… Hell, I bet that most of the people in this room don't deserve to be here; it's just circumstances that they couldn't control that have put them here. So… Now I think it is time to let them decide…" Looking up at the Master, he nodded and Makarov understood.

"If there are any mages who want to join Fairy Tail, step forward and we will go through the process…"

The news shook the room. They were allowing them to join? But… But why would they? However, a few people saw the opportunity ahead of them. Behind him, Gray saw that the woman that he was fighting had begun to fidget and struggle.

"Uh… you okay there… Juvia was it?"

At the sound of her name, her face lit up.

"Yes… Gray… Um… Do you think that Juvia could join?" Her voice was quiet but Gray heard. And he smiled. Stepping forward, he beckoned her to follow him and she did with a beaming smile, and practically everybody looked at her in shock, especially the Master.

"Juvia! W-What are you doing?!"

Clenching her fist, the blue haired woman turned on her heels and looked into his eyes.

"Juvia is making her own decision for once… Jose."

Spinning on her heels, Juvia began to follow the form of Gray that was joining up with the rest of the Guild. Jose looked furious, while Makarov looked glad. Glancing around the room, he saw that nobody else moved.

"No others? Well okay then, just know that you are always welcome at Fairy Tail… Now then, our fight is over Jose. Goodbye."

And then Fairy Tail turned to leave.

Jose tried to call out, and lash out with his magic.

"We aren't finished!"

However, as his shades approached, a wall of flames and fire shot out from the floor and the tendrils of fire wrapped and absorbed them into the wall, destroying them. Letting out a growl, Jose turned to see which little Fairy destroyed his magic only to meet the same steely gaze that he saw earlier; the gaze of Natsu Dragneel. With his mate at his side and his Guild retreating behind him, Natsu glared at the wizard.

"Yes we are Jose; and Fairy Tail has won."

Turning around, he began to leave, the visage of a Dragon clear from his leaving figure and Jose couldn't take the humiliation. His body turned to shades and he just roared to the sky as he unleashed his magic, but not at Fairy Tail; but at his own men.

" **DAMN YOU DRAGNEEL!"**

Down the road, Natsu heard the commotion and he smirked. Feeling him move, Lisanna looked up.

"You okay, hon?"

He looked down at her and realised how happy he was to be a Dragon Slayer; despite the damage and the battles that come with it.

"Yea… Yea, never better."

* * *

 **AND ITS OVER! Yes, at the minute this is the end of the Phantom Lord arc. Yes, surprising right? I wanted to change the world around a bit more so this is what happened. Alright, to go through the changes, I do it know.**

 **1\. Due to Gajeel, Sol and Juvia were at the Guild along with the other Elemental 4 members so she was able to fight Gray and meet him for the first time here. As to why it wasn't raining... I sort of forgot... Sorry.**

 **2\. Now, the Phantom Lord members have the chance to join Fairy Tail if I want to do anything with that.**

 **3\. Levy vaguely knows that Gajeel likes her. Just bringing that up now.**

 **4\. Gajeel and Natsu will be hanging out more due to this fight.**

 **5\. Jose and Phantom Lord are still around so they can come into the story later on if I want to.**

 **Pretty much, this way it gives me a bunch of freedom without going through the cliche 'Lucy get's taken again' thing that happened in this arc. And now, I can use Jude Heartfilla more which I think they should have done more so... Yay.**

 **As for the fight, I wanted it to feel hard hitting and brutal and dangerous to show what Dragons can truly do in this universe. And what to expect in the future with Natsu and Gajeel... and Alex.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I will see you soon. Have a Merry Christmas and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


End file.
